Cora's Scrapbook
by Ravenclaw-Earl of Storybrooke
Summary: An anthology detailing important moments in Cora's life after she is saved from death. The final installment of the Cora Chronicles, running from the end of the third season to the conclusion of the events of the show. Join the Mills and Charming families and their friends and foes. It's a different world when love is enough. Please enjoy, and follow, favorite, and review!
1. The Christening

Cora's Scrapbook, Chapter One: The Christening

After the defeat of Zelena and the birth of the Charmings' second child, Cora attends the christening celebration at Granny's.

Author's Note: This is the fifth and final installment of my Cora Chronicles. If you're not familiar with the premise, in the Cora Chronicles, our favorite Queen of Hearts didn't die in "The Miller's Daughter" and is participating in events taking place in Once Upon A Time canon.

 _"Cora is Company," the first installment, goes from "In the Name of the Brother" to "The Queen is Dead," and gives a possible look at what the living situation between Cora and Regina could have been._

 _"Cora is Still Company," the second installment, goes from "The Miller's Daughter" to "And Straight On Till Morning," and it shows Cora adjusting to life with a heart, learning to coexist with Emma Swan, dealing with her feelings for Rumplestiltskin, repenting from her wicked ways, and performing heroic actions in defense of Regina and Henry._

 _"Cora's Storybrooke," the third installment, goes from "The Heart of the Truest Believer" to "Going Home." In that story, Regina leaves Cora to act as Mayor of Storybrooke while she is in Neverland. She wins the respect of the people, including Belle and Mother Superior (with whom she initially shared a strong, mutual dislike). Peter Pan returns to Storybrooke with the heroes, and Cora and Mother Superior attempt to stop him. This story ended with Emma and Henry going to New York and the Enchanted Forest natives returning home._

 _"Cora's Family Reunion," the fourth installment, dealt with the short period wherein Cora returns home with the other Enchanted Forest natives. She encounters her first daughter, Zelena, travels with the Blue Fairy, and strikes up an unexpected (but tasteful) flirtation with Geppetto._

Thank you for your continued support of this series, and I hope you'll follow along in this exciting new chapter for Cora!

Characters:

Cora Mills

Regina Mills

Mother Superior

Henry Mills

Kilian Jones

Mary Margaret Blanchard

David Nolan

Charming Baby (as yet unnamed)

Mr. Gold

Belle French

Marco

Archibald Hopper

Kathryn Nolan

* * *

"Mother, it isn't going to be that formal," Regina Mills chuckled to herself.

"Regina, it's a christening! Along with coronations and state funerals, there is nothing that could be more formal!"

Cora Mills had descended the staircase of 108 Mifflin Street in full Queen of Hearts garb. Regina was standing, arms crossed, in the foyer, wearing an understated black dress under a black leather jacket. "You're going to feel completely overdressed."

Cora scoffed. "Why does no one dress in this town? I question why I even brought my old wardrobe if everyone is going to expect me to dress as drab as everyone else."

"I thought you liked the pantsuits I bought you!"

"I do, dear, but one cannot live in pantsuits alone."

"It's Halloween in three weeks, Mother. You can wear whatever you want then. Henry already has a ninja costume ready to go."

Cora tilted her head in confusion. "What is a ninja?"

"It's not my costume," said Henry as he stepped out of his bedroom and onto the landing. "I told you, Mom, I'm not going to be a ninja, I'm going to be a Jedi. Nice dress, Grandma."

Cora flashed her eyes at Regina. "See! Henry thinks it's nice!"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Wear what you want, but when David makes the announcement in a flannel shirt and blue jeans, I don't want to hear anything about lack of decorum."

Cora thought back to Regina's christening, where she had worn a large tiara and a massively expensive gown (which had been wasteful, in hindsight, especially since she had only just bailed King Xavier's kingdom out). It had been a realization of her fondest wishes to have the people kneel down before her. She doubted there would be a single kneel at Granny's that night.

Her thoughts drifted, not for the first time that day, to Zelena. Despite her continued efforts to make amends with her firstborn, Zelena had attempted to carry on with her plan to alter the past by killing Eva so that Cora would marry Leopold and she would be born royal. Cora had no love for Eva, but having killed her once herself, she didn't think it necessary to condemn her to a second murder (sort of). With the exception of Zelena, the Mills family had made amends with the Charmings, ushering in a new age of cooperation and a united, extended royal family. Cora had not wanted to leave Zelena alone in her cell, but she thought back on her own incarceration after her attempt to seize control of the Dark One's powers. Her uneasiness proved well-founded when Zelena had used the last of her residual magic to disintegrate herself. She would always regret her failure to redeem her firstborn, but tonight needed to be about showing the town was united and moving towards the future.

"If there's one thing I'm not going to lose tonight, it's a chance to complain about the decorum of royal occasions," Cora said, her right hand rapidly summoning a cloud of purple smoke to surround her. Her new outfit consisted of a red pantsuit with a white blouse. She stubbornly kept her tiara atop her classic updo.

Regina glanced at her phone. "Mother, you can take Henry to Granny's. There's something that I have to do first."

Henry descended to stairs until his eyes were level with his grandmother's and they exchanged a look.

"Oh, really?" Henry asked.

"And what, pray tell, is the nature of this task?" Cora asked.

Regina could feel color rushing into her cheeks. "I have a meeting scheduled just before the party."

"So you're planning to steal a few moments with Robin Hood?" Henry laughed.

"Oh, nicely done, dear," Cora chirped at her grandson, offering her hand for a high-five.

"You two are the worst," Regina grumbled, walking into the living room.

"Ready?" Cora looked over at Henry.

"Let's go," he responded, and, making his way down the stairs after his grandmother, began the walk to Granny's Diner.

* * *

Kathryn Nolan looked around the diner, taking comfort in familiar faces and old friends. Jim was coaching cross country for Storybrooke High School, and had been unable to attend the ceremony, but she felt that she owed it to David, after all he had done for her, to be there for the christening of his child. Now, she sat on her barstool sipping a glass of wine.

Her online law classes had been keeping her on the periphery of Storybrooke society, but she often picked up snacks at the Dark Star Pharmacy, where Mr. Clark would fill her in on the latest exploits of the Charmings, Regina, and Emma Swan.

As for some of the new faces, she deduced that the woman sitting next to Mr. Gold had to be Belle, and she didn't have to deduce the identity of the one-handed pirate who was standing very close to Emma.

"It's so good to see you taking a break from your studies for the evening," said Mother Superior, greeting her with a hug.

"It's good to be taking a break!" Kathryn laughed. "What have you been up to?"

"I've mainly been enjoying the peace and quiet after Zelena's defeat," she replied, taking a seat on the adjacent stool. "For however long it lasts."

"It never does seem to last," Kathryn said grimly. "Is it true that Zelena turned out to be Regina's sister?"

Mother Superior chuckled. "After we found out that Henry is Rumplestiltskin's grandson, nothing surprises me anymore."

"Do you think that Regina and her mother are going to finish the job?"

A voice behind her laughed. "Believe me, if we were planning on it, it would have already happened." Kathryn spun around to see Cora standing behind Mother Superior.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, jumping out of her seat. "I was only speculating."

"Cora!" Mother Superior exclaimed, raising her ale mug in greeting. "I don't believe you've met Kathryn before."

"I haven't had the pleasure," Cora said, extending her hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Kathryn said, taking her hand. "Again, I wasn't trying to judge you and Regina-"

"I'm sure I would in your position," Cora laughed, waving away the tension. "I hear from my daughter that you're studying to become a lawyer."

"I am. I've been taking classes online."

"It's amazing what the machines in this world can teach you," Cora said, shaking her head.

Belle heard this and made her way over to the group. "True, but nothing beats a good book."

"I don't know," Mother Superior said, "I think a nice diamond wedding ring might beat a good book."

"Cora!" Belle gasped. "You told her!"

"Relax, dear," Cora muttered. "I think it's a safe bet that the Blue Fairy and Rumple's ex-girlfriend know better than to crash his private wedding. I didn't even tell Regina."

Belle smiled, glancing back at Gold. "It will be a lovely ceremony in the woods. My father is the only guest, and Archie will officiate."

"I am glad that you and Rumple have found happiness together, Belle," Cora smiled.

"Too bad you won't be there to catch the bouquet," Belle inclined her head towards the jukebox, where Marco had just entered through the back door. Cora playfully kicked her, turning back towards Kathryn and Mother Superior and seeming very engaged in conversation.

* * *

Over by the jukebox, Marco was standing with Archie. He had just caught sight of Cora, looking as lovely as spring. He saw her quickly turn towards the ladies at the bar, and instantly became embarrassed for staring.

Archie put a hand on his friend's arm. "Marco, you're not going to move things along by playing hard to get. You and Cora hit it off just fine in the Enchanted Forest, and you've barely made an effort to speak to her since we came back to Storybrooke."

"At his age, he should be playing beat the clock," came the cheerfully sarcastic voice of Captain Hook from the doorway.

"Whatever game I'm playing, at least I have two hands to play it with," Marco shot back at the pirate.

"Gentlemen, please," Archie said, stepping between them. "Killian, you're good friends with Cora. Perhaps you can give Marco some advice about talking to her."

Hook placed his eponymous prosthetic to his chin in thought. "Cora has always played the long game. Take your time and come up with something big to impress her."

"Something big? Like what?"

"Something practical but lovely. You'll know when the idea strikes you." Hook gave a little salute and returned to Emma Swan's side.

* * *

As the party continued, everyone slowly rotated through to the table where Mary Margaret, David, and Henry were sitting with the baby. Emma and Hook had stepped out, presumably.

When Leroy stepped away, Cora's time for visitation had arrived.

"Your majesties!" Cora gave a small curtsy to the couple. "Congratulations again on the birth of your child. If only it had been a more peaceful occasion."

"No need for titles or honorifics here, Cora," David smiled, unsurprised at her formality.

"And it all turned out alright in the end, didn't it?" Mary Margaret said, reaching out and taking Cora's hand. "Thank you, Cora. If it hadn't been for your honesty and help, we might not have defeated Zelena."

Cora clasped Snow's hand harder. "I think the time for fighting between our families has come to an end. Believe me when I say that I will always be there to protect my new step-great-grandchild." She took a good, long look at the Charmings' outfits. Henry, being Henry, noticed this immediately.

"What do you think of Grandma Cora's outfit?" Henry asked cheekily. Cora flashed him a nigh imperceptible death glare.

"She looks as regal as one would expect," Charming said politely.

"She was originally going to wear one of her royal gowns from Wonderland, but Mom talked her out of it."

"Oh, Cora," Snow smiled sweetly. "You don't have to dress up for us. We're all family. It's just nice to have everyone together."

"Yes," Cora said, choosing her words carefully, "That is very touching, but you know dedicated I am to our old royal traditions."

"One of the best things about traditions is starting new ones," Charming stated.

"Of course," Cora smiled, looking at her grandson, who was holding back a laugh. "Again, congratulations, my dears." She stepped away from the group.

* * *

"It's only right that he would be named for your son," Cora said, sitting down next to her former master.

"I appreciate that," Gold replied with a small smile. "I'm sure Regina told you what happened in that barn."

"She used light magic to defeat Zelena," Cora said. "I'm pleased of course, though I didn't think it was possible to change one's magic to that degree."

"I didn't think so either," the Dark One nodded. "Remember when I first taught you magic?"

Cora blushed. "Hardly an appropriate topic for your wedding night."

Gold rolled his eyes. "I told you that magic was made by bloodlust. That approach has worked very well for both of us, as well as for your daughters. Since then, I've concluded that magic born of true love is far more powerful than magic born of negative emotions."

"Which is why I couldn't take Emma's heart."

"Precisely."

Cora frowned slightly and looked at the table. "Do you think it would be possible for Regina and I to completely change our ways?"

Rumple looked directly into her eyes. "It would be quite the undertaking, but you two have never been daunted by impossible tasks. If that is really what you want, I would say it's a goal within your reach. Just remember, dearie- Light or dark, all magic comes with a price."

* * *

"Regina!" Cora shouted as she materialized into the house.

"Leave me alone, Mother!" came a voice from upstairs.

Ignoring this, Cora hurried up the stairs into Regina's bedroom where she was kneeling on the floor and sobbing into her mattress. "Oh, my sweet daughter…" She knelt down and wrapped her arms around the heartbroken queen.

"I thought it was finally my turn to be happy!" Regina sobbed. "And then Emma had to ruin it! Just like her mother did all those years ago."

Cora froze a little bit. They rarely talked about Daniel. "That wasn't Snow's fault, and you know it."

Regina's crying softened a bit as she felt the tension in the room. "I thought I had finally found true love again, and now Robin's wife is back from the dead."

"You have true love, my dear. You have Henry. You have me. Different kinds of love, but no less true."

"You have no idea what it's like!" Regina snapped.

Cora raised her eyebrows. "The only man I ever truly loved is currently getting married in the woods as we speak."

This was news to Regina. "Rumple and Belle?"

"Yes. We can't destroy other people's happiness, Regina. We have moved beyond that stage. This is going to hurt, and it's going to be hard, but you have a family to get you through it. I am here for you."

"Thank you, Mother," Regina said, apologetic for snapping. "I didn't mean to make it seem like you and Henry weren't enough for me."

Cora smiled, a tear forming in her right eye. "I know that, my dear. Just remember, you, and now Henry, are enough for me."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first installment of Cora's Scrapbook! If you feel so led, follow, favorite, and review. Thanks for reading!


	2. Junk

Cora's Scrapbook, Chapter Two: Junk

With the mysterious Snow Queen in custody, Cora grows suspicious about her motives.

Author's Note: My thanks to all of you who have been reading! It is an unparalleled joy to be writing about Cora again, and I hope you will enjoy this latest chapter.

Characters:

Cora Mills

Regina Mills

Robin Hood

Emma Swan

Ingrid, The Snow Queen

Marco

* * *

Emma sat down across from Cora at a booth towards the back of Granny's Diner.

"Good morning, Sheriff Swan," Cora said, offering a tentative smile.

Emma gave a polite nod. "Cora. You wanted to talk. What can I do for you?"

"Not a thing. Actually, I'm here to talk about what I want to do for you."

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh?"

"I understand that you've taken the Snow Queen into custody, and Regina told me that she happens to be someone from your past. I'm sure that her presence here must involve you in some way. What thought have you given to that?"

Emma frowned. "She's a crazy stalker who wants to make a perfect family with Elsa and I by getting everyone else in Storybrooke to kill each other."

"The Spell of Shattered Sight?"

Emma nodded.

"Here is my offer. You have her in custody. Allow me to speak with her. Her goal to get her family seems not dissimilar to my own intention when I first came to this town. If I can get her to relate to me, I may be able to talk her down, or at the very least, gain new information to prevent that spell from ever being cast."

"Don't get me wrong, Cora, I appreciate the offer…" Emma began.

Cora pursed her lips in annoyance. "But you don't want my help? Really, Miss Swan, after all I have done to help you and your family, do you still not trust me?"

"No, it's not that I don't trust you-" Emma said very quickly. "-Your daughter is already pretty mad at me for bringing back Marian. I'm not sure I want to make it worse by putting you in danger."

"My dear girl," Cora suddenly snorted with laughter, throwing her head back and startling a few nearby patrons. "Putting me in danger? You may be the Savior, but I've been practicing magic far longer than you or your daughter. The idea that a frosty fiend in a cocktail dress could pose any threat to me is laughable. And you let me worry about my daughter."

Emma shrugged. "You're right. I mean, what's the worst thing that can happen?"

* * *

"Mother, I really don't think it's necessary-"

"It's already decided, Regina." Cora increased her as though to lose her daughter. Robin was trying to keep up behind them.

Regina teleported in front of Cora, hands on her hips. "I'm not going to stand here while you go in there and come out in a deep freeze!"

"Why is everyone suddenly so concerned for my well-being?" Cora asked, rolling her eyes. "Can you possibly doubt me? Let's not forget, dear, I was the one who was able to deflect even your Dark Curse. There is no way this woman can be a threat to me."

"She turned my Marian to ice!" Robin interjected. Cora felt Regina bristle when he said, "my Marian."

"What if I can find out how to reverse the spell on Marian?" Cora asked.

Robin paused, and Cora knew she had him hooked.

"Can you excuse us for a minute?" Regina asked the thief, pulling her mother aside. Robin hung back as commanded. And then, whispering to Cora, "That's a low blow, Mother! Don't use Marian as a pawn to get him to agree with you."

Cora glowered at her daughter. "I'm not using Marian as a pawn! I simply want to talk to this woman. Emma's shackles have kept her under control. She may know how to reverse the spell, and if she doesn't tell me, we are no worse off. Don't let your personal feelings get in the way of us solving this problem." With a terse glare, she stepped into the sheriff's station.

* * *

Emma sat behind the two way mirror, eager to hear the exchange between Cora and the Snow Queen. The Snow Queen, or Ingrid, as Emma supposed she was called, sat with her hands folded, looking bizarrely sanguine given her circumstance. Cora stepped into the room and sat down across from her.

"Good day, Your Majesty," Cora said politely.

"And to you, Your Majesty," Ingrid replied coolly.

"You know who I am, then?"

"Yes, your reputation precedes you."

Cora offered a small smile. "I am the former Queen of Hearts, but I've reformed myself from my more nefarious ways."

"So I've heard," Ingrid said. "All to get back to your daughter?"

"Yes, and it was the best decision I ever made. I used to believe that love was weakness."

Ingrid frowned sympathetically. "Love is strength, Cora. I am surprised that it took you so many years to realize it."

"Change isn't always easy, but it was a change for the best. You believe that love is strength. Who is it that you love?" Cora smiled in a grandmotherly way.

Ingrid's expression grew cold. "Is this the part where you figure out my plan?"

Cora laughed. "You mean your plan to cast the Spell of Shattered Sight on all but Emma Swan and your niece so that you can be a perfect family?"

Ingrid narrowed her eyes.

"Take it from me, Your Majesty. Trying to reunite your family through bloodshed is never the solution. I tried it once, and it almost cost me my life. Speaking of which, you froze a woman not long ago, and it would be a show of good faith if you were to tell us how to reverse the spell."

Ingrid didn't change posture, expression, or tone. "If True Love's Kiss doesn't stop the enchantment, it's not worth her living without love."

It was all Cora could do not to gape. "I'm sure you've had some very bad experiences, but you won't get any closer to moving past them by hurting other people."

The Snow Queen remained frozen in place, and her quiet voice grew menacing. "You know nothing of what I've experienced. You cannot compare your road with the hatred, the isolation, and the struggles I have faced to find love."

"Perhaps and perhaps not, my dear, but hear me when I say that it will not turn out the way you think." She rose from her seat and turned to leave.

"You think these people really accept you, Cora?"

It was meant as a chilling parting shot, but it wasn't good enough. Cora turned and grinned. "Whether or not "these people" accept me is neither here nor there. I'm happy with my life. I have the love of my family. Do "these people" fully accept anyone? If that is really what you have chose to concern yourself with, you are going to experience a lifetime of being left out in the cold, and you will have no one to blame but yourself."

Ingrid scowled as Cora closed the door behind her. Emma was waiting outside of the mirror room. "That was nicely done!" she said.

"Thank you, dear," Cora said, sitting in a chair opposite the sheriff's desk. "I'm afraid the only thing we learned from this experience is that she is determined to follow through with her curse. She has no interest in anything that I have to say. I have a feeling that you would make more progress than I would."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Cora prepared to leave, but before she did, she placed a hand on Emma's shoulder and looked at her maternally. "Start with what you don't remember from your past. There must be a reason why she took those memories away from you."

"You know, you're pretty good at this stuff," Emma said.

"Good at what stuff?" Cora asked.

"Interrogating and fact finding."

Cora smiled before exiting the office. "Your parents aren't the only ones who are good at finding things."

* * *

Cora sipped from her mug of cider at The Rabbit Hole's bar. She wanted to give Regina a chance to cool down from earlier, so it seemed ideal to make a stop on the way home. Looking out at the jackets and sweaters on the other patrons, there could be no doubt that autumn was coming to an end.

She thought back on her days as a barmaid in the Enchanted Forest, which was how it all began for her. She had been the liveliest barmaid her town had ever seen, and she had felt beloved by all and sundry. Then came the so-called prince with his winning looks and straw promises. She thought, that night, that her life would be changed forever, which of course, it did, albeit not in the sense that she had originally anticipated.

After Jonathan left, there came Leopold, followed far to quickly by Eva, and ultimately Zelena. Disgraced, she used all of her savings from the tavern job to relocate her father and herself to an abandoned mill in the Southern Kingdom, where she sought to keep her head down to prevent further attacks from Jonathan or Eva. This had only lasted until she encountered Eva again, prompting her, in her rage, to steal a dress and appear at the ball on that fateful night.

Her whole life, it seemed as though she had been relocating from one disastrous situation to another, though she had to admit there had been some comfortable interludes at her old estate and in Wonderland. Was Storybrooke just another temporary haven until the next disaster? How long until a new disgrace would force her to leave her daughter, her grandson, and her friends?

"Hello, Cora."

She looked up to see Marco standing nearby. "Good afternoon, Marco," she smiled.

"You look troubled, my friend," he said, sitting on a stool next to her.

She chuckled. "No matter how nice the heels I'm wearing are, trouble always seems close behind them."

"At least you look nice in the face of trouble," Marco quipped.

Cora shook her head. "I'm not sure how much looking nice really matters, but I thank you for the compliment all the same."

"It certainly matters!" the workman insisted. "Take a box, for instance. There are so many kinds of boxes in this world, and they look very different. Cardboard cartons, plastic tubs, steel safes… We use them for different things, but at the core of it, they all exist for the same reason. They contain things that are similar or important or precious."

"They can also contain junk," Cora reasoned.

"True, but keeping junk contained is important too. Not to let it sit forever. What we call junk can be sorted, mended, repurposed, and put where it was always meant to be."

"Like into another junk box?"

"You are determined," Marco laughed. "Perhaps another junk box. But imagine, an item can go from junk box to junk box again and again until it sees more of the world than most people ever do."

"True, but again, we're talking about junk," she said, impressed by the metaphor but growing slightly impatient.

"Are we?" he asked. "My point is this: Everything, everyone belongs somewhere. It takes some people longer to reach the end of the journey than others, but that just means when it does end, it will be all the more beautiful."

Cora smiled as if in concession.

* * *

The next morning, Cora stepped outside to begin running her morning errands. Regina had been so busy chasing the Snow Queen and finding a way to save Marian that the pantry was growing, and Henry seemed determined to empty it all the way.

As she descended the porch steps, she saw a dark, wooden box with ornate heart-shaped carvings on the side sitting on the bottom step. She gently opened the box, which contained an inscription on the inside of the lid that read _Junk_.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading this latest chapter! If you feel so led, please follow, favorite, and review!


	3. Shattered Sight

Cora's Scrapbook, Chapter Three: Shattered Sight

As Ingrid prepares to cast the Spell of Shattered Sight on the residents of Storybrooke, Cora and Regina take measures to protect the town from themselves.

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have been reading. We are almost through the "Frozen" episodes, so the Queens of Darkness are on the horizon! Enjoy the new chapter!

Characters:

Cora Mills

Regina Mills

Henry Mills

Robin Hood

"Marian"

Mother Superior

* * *

"That should hold," Regina said as she and Cora finished putting their protective spell over Regina's vault.

"Good," Cora said, taking a seat on a bench to the side of her late husband's coffin. "I still think that we should have secured ourselves in separate locations."

"Afraid that I'm going to be too much for you?" Regina smirked.

Cora gave a small, sad, smile. "I'm more concerned for your welfare."

Regina looked at her father's tomb. "You know, I really miss him. It's my fault that he's dead, but I think it would have made him happy to see us like this."

"He was a good man," Cora nodded. "I may not have loved him, but he did give me you, and that was greatest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Regina reached down and took her mother's hand. "I can feel the Snow Queen's spell coming."

"Let's hope that Emma can sort her out before we do anything too regrettable."

* * *

Cora awoke on the cold, stone floor of the mausoleum. Looking around, she spotted Regina sending fireballs towards the door, which was still locked by the protection spell.

"Looks like another fine mess you've gotten us into!" Cora sneered.

Regina huffed and spun around to see her mother getting off the floor. "Mother. You're up."

"So sorry to disappoint you, dear."

Regina advanced. "You know, none of this would have happened if it wasn't for you! If you had just let me marry Daniel, I could have been happy, we'd still be in the Enchanted Forest, and we wouldn't be locked in this vault."

Cora rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're still stuck on that pathetic stable boy. How many times have I told you that you were destined for greatness? Actually, don't answer that, because I've done too much of it. I should have become queen myself. I would have done a much better job than you ever did."

"A better job?! Ha! You would have reduced everyone to ash and cinders at the first sign of trouble!"

Cora advanced on Regina. "No, I never would have allowed rebellion in the first place. I would have killed Snow White before she even had a chance to flee. Because of your weakness, you allowed the kingdom to be lost, and when I tried to help, you sent me to Wonderland!" She spat that last word in disgust. "You send your biggest supporter, your strongest ally, and your best chance at success through the looking glass? You were a fool."

Regina's nostrils flared. "You never cared about me! You only cared about getting your power. That's the whole reason you came into Storybrooke! It was never about me. In the end, you would have cast me aside just like Zelena."

"I'm glad you mentioned Zelena," Cora shot. "I should have kept her. She was far more powerful than you will ever be! Rumple said so himself."

Regina gestured towards the stone bench near the wall and magically hurled it at her mother, who reduced it to dust mid-flight. "More powerful? I cast the Dark Curse!"

Cora laughed mirthlessly. "You cast it, yes, but you didn't cast it well. If you recall, I was able to deflect it easily, and it was broken all too easily. If you had half a brain, you would have poisoned Snow and Charming's hearts so that they couldn't have even made contact. The savior never would have been born, and your curse would be unbreakable. Your sister would have thought of that. She even found a way around the Laws of Magic!"

"Yes, so then I never would have been born!"

Cora smiled cruelly. "Yes, and I wouldn't have to have this ridiculous conversation with you. I would be living in a palace, well cared-for by servants and a daughter who could actually live up to my expectations!"

"You're tired of this conversation? Good. Me too!"

Regina hurled a fireball at Cora's head. Cora promptly vanished.

"Mother! I know you can't get out of this vault!"

"Come and find me then!" came Cora's voice from below.

Regina forced back her father's coffin and descended the stairs, on guard for whatever her mother might conjure. She felt magic emanating from the ingredient room, and she slowly stalked into the dimly lit chamber.

"You really should keep the hearts in a safer place," Cora said coolly from the back of the room. "In the wrong hands, they could be very dangerous." She raised her hand, revealing a glowing, red heart.

"Whose heart is that, Mother?" Regina asked, hands at the ready.

"You're asking the wrong question, dear. A better question would be what I am going to do with it." She held the heart aloft and spoke, "Rise!"

Regina was knocked off-balance as the floor around her rumbled. The stone beneath her feet began to crack and crumble, and a skeletal hand reached through the debris, grabbing her by the ankle. She shrieked and tried to magically throw off the hand, but her concentration was broken as another arm reached out from the wall and wrapped its bony hand around her throat.

Cora cackled as her undead lackeys pinned Regina to the wall. "You know, it's time I deal with you the way I should have a long time ago. You never did listen to me, and now you won't have a choice."

Cora reached out to take Regina's heart, but Regina, letting out a bloodcurdling scream, sent out a powerful blast of dark magic that threw her mother against the wall, knocking her unconscious. "So predictable." She strolled over to Cora's unconscious form and took the heart that controlled the zombies, promptly crushing it. The skeletons, who had remained by the far wall, crumbled into dust as well. Regina quickly vanished their remains and smoothed over the stonework damage, removing all traces of her mother's attack.

As she prepared to climb the steps and attempt to break out, she looked at the mirror on the wall next to her. "What am I wearing?" She magicked herself into one of her Evil Queen gowns. "I missed you," she said to her villainous reflection.

She felt something bounce against the aura of her containment spell and gave a bloodthirsty grin, sensing the presence of Emma Swan.

* * *

Cora awoke, for the second time, on a cold, stone floor. Her head was pounding, and Regina and Henry were standing over her.

"Grandma! Are you okay?" Henry asked, helping her to her feet.

"A little bit dizzy," Cora stuttered, putting a hand on the wall to steady herself. "Masterful work fighting me off, my dear."

Regina smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Mother."

"Don't be!" Cora laughed. "We were under a curse."

"Did you really summon zombies to fight mom?" Henry asked excitedly.

"I did," Cora said. "We had an impressive battle down here. Like something out of _Star Fight_."

" _Star Wars_ ," Henry corrected her. "I'm just glad that you didn't kill each other."

"What about the Snow Queen?" Cora addressed her daughter.

"She was redeemed at the eleventh hour, and she sacrificed herself to break the curse."

Cora had only spoken to Ingrid once, but she was glad that she had found peace before her death. "It's too bad we couldn't have known the redeemed Ingrid. We could have been such good friends."

"Speaking of friends, Elsa finally found Anna and Kristoff," Henry said.

Cora blinked. "Who?"

"It doesn't really matter, Mother. I doubt you'll even have time to meet them before they return to Arendelle. Speaking of which, Henry, you should go and see them off."

"Right. See you both later tonight!" Henry smiled as he sped off to find Emma and company.

Cora shrugged. "That's too bad, but we have more pressing matters. With the Snow Queen dead, the curse on Marian must be broken. We should be tending to her."

"Right," Regina said flatly. She stepped over to the heart drawers and withdrew a box labeled, _Marian_. "Let's go find Robin, Mother."

* * *

Robin, Regina, and Cora stood silently around Marian, who might have been sleeping softly on a bed in a back room of the vault.

Regina held her heart gently in both hands. She knew that whatever happened next, her dalliances with Robin Hood would be over. Her mother, who stood between Robin and Regina, put her hands around both of their shoulders.

"It's time," Cora said.

Regina gently placed Marian's heart back in her chest, and with a gasp, she sat up and came to life, embracing Robin. Cora could swear that amidst Marian's reunion with her husband, she cast a fearful glance towards both Regina and Cora.

* * *

"So who did you fight with?" Cora asked Mother Superior as they strolled the grounds of the convent.

"What do you mean?" Mother Superior asked.

"During the Spell of Shattered Sight! Did you try to rip Tinkerbell's wings off?"

Mother Superior laughed. "I'm the Blue Fairy! Do you really think that that curse would work on me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Embodiment-of-Good-Magic," Cora said sarcastically.

"What about you?"

"Let's just say that my skills at raising undead warriors are still pretty sharp," Cora said.

Mother Superior clicked her tongue. "Well, my friend, when you've practice Dark Magic, I imagine it stays with you."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Cora said. "I learned some time ago that one can change the source of their magic power. I want to learn to rely on light magic, and I want you to teach me."

"Learning light magic isn't like learning French. It's not a new skill, it's a lifestyle change. Do you really think that you've reached a level of peace that you're ready to do this?"

A young nun came hurrying towards them. "Mother Superior, the electrician is here to replace the wiring that exploded when you blew up the generator during the curse."

Mother Superior might have been called the Red Fairy for how much she blushed. "Of course. Show him in right away."

Cora smiled knowingly at her friend. "I think we'll start on Monday."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! If you did, please follow, favorite, and review!


	4. To Serve or Not To Serve

Cora's Scrapbook, Chapter Four: To Serve or Not To Serve

Cora investigates the disappearance of Mother Superior and uncovers a foul plot, which she must team up with Emma Swan to foil.

Author's Note: This chapter takes place during season four, episode eleven, "Heroes and Villains," which means we are almost at 4B territory. If you've read any of my other stories, you may know that I have a massive fondness for the Queens of Darkness (most of all Cruella de Vil), and I am so excited to finally bring them into the fold. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Characters:

Cora Mills

Regina Mills

Henry Mills

Marco

Killian Jones

Mr. Gold

Belle

Emma Swan

Mary Margaret Blanchard

* * *

Cora generally preferred to eat breakfast at home, but knowing that her daughter needed time to herself after the return of Marian, decided that it would be a good day to take Henry out to breakfast. It was a chilly morning, as Cora noted that Henry's excitable chatter was materializing into steam as it left his mouth.

"I bet it was even colder growing up in the Enchanted Forest," Henry said.

"Oh, believe me, it was," Cora replied. "And I never had a coat this nice as a little girl."

"You know, you don't tell a lot of stories about when you were young."

Cora frowned. "It wasn't a happy time."

Henry crossed his arms. "Try growing up in a town where everyone is cursed."

Cora gave a grim smile. "Fair, but I lived in a town where I wanted to curse everyone. At least everyone didn't remember who your mother was during the curse. I was always the town drunk's daughter, and in a small town, that's almost as low as you can go."

"So your father was the town drunk. What about your mother?"

The pair had walked as far as Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. Before answering, Cora motioned towards a nearby bench. After she and Henry were both seated, she spoke: "My mother became very sick and died when I was seven years old. Her name was Martha." Her eyes softened as she spoke her mother's name.

"What was she like?" Henry asked.

"She was very kind. My father's reputation did her no favors, but the people who really knew her loved her. She was a maid for an elderly countess whose estate was about two miles outside of town, and some days, I would go with her. She would clean the house while the countess taught me to read. Those were the days I most looked forward to. She used to say, 'Martha, your daughter was meant for great things!'"

Henry smiled. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"For awhile, it wasn't. When my mother took ill, the countess tried to offer my father a job in her household so that she could continue to provide for us. My father insisted that the mill was his life and refused her offer. She even tried to take me in, but he couldn't even let go of me."

"So you could have grown up with the countess?" Henry asked, furrowing his brow.

"But instead, I was the miller's daughter. That's why I had to move up and out of that life. And I did."

"Cora!" Marco came jogging down Main Street.

Cora and Henry leapt to their feet. "Marco! What's wrong?"

"The fairies!" Marco panted. "I just went to the convent, and all of the fairies are missing!"

"Are you sure they're not all out on a walk?" Cora asked. "I was just there yesterday, and the place was packed."

"Come and see for yourselves!" Marco said, beckoning to them as he ran back towards the convent.

"Breakfast can wait!" Henry shouted, jogging after Marco.

Shrugging, Cora followed.

* * *

"Have you ever known nuns to be this messy?" Cora asked Marco, collecting shards of a drinking glass from the floor of the main atrium.

"No," he replied. "Mother Superior would never have allowed it."

"Does the convent have a security system?" Henry asked.

"They could never afford one," Marco explained. "And because the curse stopped time, they never became more affordable."

Cora smirked. "As fascinating as it would be to delve into the economics of the Dark Curse, let's try to focus. What could have happened to the fairies?"

"Do you think they're dead?" Henry asked.

Cora closed her eyes and focused first on her own magical energy, then the magical energy surrounding her, reaching ever outwards. As the feeling spread, she recognized traces of familiar magic users around her- Regina, Gold, Emma. She felt the magnetizing beacons of true love from the Charmings. She sharpened her focus, specifically trying to detect Mother Superior. She felt the lingering essence of the Snow Queen's enchantment at the town border. She thought she noticed a dark presence, not far from Regina's own, though it seemed to sense her and pull back. This puzzled her, but she refocused on the Blue Fairy's light magic.

Marco and Henry watched her silently but intently.

"She's alive-" Cora said, her eyes opening suddenly. "But it is faint. Something is stifling her abilities."

Marco's eyes went wide. "Who could be strong enough to subdue the Blue Fairy?"

"Someone relentless. Someone who has a very specific purpose in controlling her."

"And there's only one person left in town who could possibly have a reason to something like that," Marco said darkly.

Cora met his gaze, understanding the implication. "Henry, go find Emma and Regina. I have to get a few questions answered."

* * *

"And here I thought that you thought better of me," Mr. Gold sighed. He stood by the bookshelf in his living room as Cora sipped a cup of tea in an armchair. "This feels an awful lot like making trouble. Especially when Belle and I are about to leave for our honeymoon."

"Oh, my dear, no one wants things to settle down more than I do," Cora said, "but I know that my friend is in danger. If you don't know anything about her disappearance, the least you could do is offer to help me."

"Really, Cora, I don't think you need my help. After all, the Blue Fairy and I rarely see eye to eye on anything. I can't imagine she would want my help."

Cora gave him a piercing stare. "All these years I've known you, you've always hated fairies and fairy magic. Why is that?"

Gold returned her gaze with a scowl. "Let's just say that fairies are behind a lot of the miseries in my life."

Cora rose to leave. "If that's all you have to offer, just promise that you'll keep an eye out for anything that could be helpful in the search."

"As you wish," the Dark One said, offering a small bow as his former apprentice departed.

* * *

It was almost 1:00 PM when Cora stepped into the police office. Emma Swan was deep in thought at her desk. "Hello, Cora," she said, looking up.

"How are you holding up?" Cora asked, taking a seat across from her.

"Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff are all safely home. Henry told me about the fairies. I'm trying to figure out what happened to them."

"I'm doing the same thing. I believe that they are alive, but hidden. Something is subduing their magic."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "How do you know this?"

Cora smiled. "You're still very new to magic, but I'm sure that you're aware that magic leaves traces. As you become more experienced, you'll learn how to recognize styles, sources of power, and other giveaways that tie magic to the person who used it. I can feel Mother Superior's magic. She's alive, but she's out of our sight."

Emma inclined her head. "That's actually pretty amazing."

"Well, we experienced witches do know a thing or two," Cora chuckled. "Is that the only thing that was bothering you?"

"Actually, no," Emma said, leaning forward in her chair. "I saw Hook not too long ago, but he seemed off. He wasn't himself."

"Oh," Cora frowned. "I'm hardly an expert on romantic relationships, but everyone has off days. I would imagine that after the Snow Queen's curse, he might still be out of sorts."

"I didn't even see him during Ingrid's spell. And it wasn't like he was out of sorts. He was stiff. He grabbed my wrist before he left."

"Stiff?"

"Yeah. Every word he said seemed a little forced."

Cora looked darkly at Emma.

"What do you know, Cora?"

"When I was in Wonderland, I had a servant, the Knave of Hearts. Like many of my servants, I controlled him with his heart. He had strong willpower, much like Hook. He could occasionally wrest himself free from my control."

"Are you saying that someone is controlling Hook?"

"I'm saying it's a possibility."

"Then we need to move fast," Emma said, heading towards the door.

"I will find Regina, and we will join you, as this is magic that we are both quite familiar with." With a flourish, she teleported home.

* * *

"Regina, I need your help!" Cora cried coming into the living room. "Emma and I think that Hook is being controlled by someone else and-" she stopped when she saw Regina crying on the couch. "Oh, my dear, what's wrong?"

"Robin's gone."

"Not him too," Cora said, sitting down next to her daughter and placing a supporting arm around her shoulders. "When did he disappear?"

"He didn't disappear," Regina growled through her tears. "The Snow Queen's spell started to affect Marian again, so he, Roland, and Marian are going to New York where magic can't hurt her. And now, I'll never see him again."

Cora knew that Emma urgently needed her and Regina, but she also knew that this matter needed to be resolved in order for Regina to function. So she said, "I thought I would never see you again when you sent me through the Looking Glass."

Regina sniffled. "Which time?"

"Both times," Cora said. "I thought I lost you forever that day in Gold's shop, when your love saved me from certain death. If your love is powerful enough to do that, it is strong enough for you to find Robin again."

"Thank you, Mother," Regina said, straightening up a little. "You're right. I'll get through it. I'm not sure I'm ready for an adventure tonight, though."

Cora looked up, as if waiting for inspiration. "How about you meet me for drinks at Granny's tonight. We can start to pick up the pieces and move forwards."

"Sounds like a plan," said Regina, picking up a Kleenex and blowing her nose before laying back down on the couch. "You go and save the day."

Cora laughed. "Save the day? Me?"

Regina smiled through her tears. "It's what heroes do."

* * *

Emma and Mary Margaret ran towards the library entrance, when Cora teleported in front of them in a cloud of purple smoke. Mary Margaret gasped.

"Sorry I'm late," Cora said. "What's the situation?"

"Rumplestiltskin has Hook, and he's going to kill him to free himself from the dagger," Emma said rapidly.

"Of course!" Cora said. "The fairies, Hook's heart… Why didn't I think of it sooner? He's gathering magic to untether himself!"

"Not if we can help it," Mary Margaret said, rushing forward to enter the library.

Cora teleported again to block her path. "If you rush in there, he could kill you. We need to be smart about this."

* * *

Emma and Mary Margaret burst into the clock tower to see Mr. Gold and Hook standing next to the clock. Gold held Hook's heart over the dagger, poised to crush it.

"Gold, stop!" Emma shouted.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Gold replied smoothly. "I've waited too long for this. And I'm too close."

Emma raised her hand to send a wave of magic at Gold, but he magically immobilized her and her mother. He smiled to himself, when something impacted with the back of his head causing him to stagger.

"You know, I know I should appreciate the homage, but this is over the line," Cora said, magically calling Hook's heart to her hand. "Your plan ends here."

"I should have known you would get in the way," Gold snarled, sending a fireball at Cora's face.

Cora ducked and sent several shards of the iron bannister careening towards Gold. "Fireballs are so passé."

"Tell that to your daughter," he replied, sending two more flying towards her. This time, as Cora dodged, the fireballs turned into ropes of flame, which encircled her. "Not bad, but did you really think you could defeat me? We've been through this before. Nothing can defeat me."

Cora felt the heat of her bonds, but smiled at who had just snuck up behind Gold.

"Let them all go," Belle commanded him, holding the dagger aloft, looking more furious than any of them had ever seen.

Gold's face showed sheer panic as he released his enchantments on Cora, Emma, and Mary Margaret.

"And now," Belle said, almost melodramatically, "Take us to the town line."

Gold and Belle vanished in a cloud of red smoke.

Cora walked down the stairs holding Hook's heart. "Here you go Emma. You already had his heart, so I thought you might actually like to hold it."

Emma glared at Cora, but Mary Margaret couldn't hold in a laugh. Cora slapped her a high five before leaving the clock tower, knowing her work was done.

* * *

Regina and Cora had a surprise visitor at Granny's that night, when Emma showed up in a show of support to Regina. This gathering was interrupted when a more-than-usually excited Henry burst in, declaring he had discovered a secret room in the sorcerer's mansion, filled with empty books not unlike his own storybook. Cora saw her daughter smile, filled with the hope that they would find the Author and get her happy ending.

As Regina and Henry were happily discussing the possibilities of the future, Emma approached Cora. "Hey, you know, you were really great during Hook's rescue."

Cora smiled modestly. "I do what I can."

"We know that Mother Superior and the other fairies are trapped in the Sorcerer's Hat."

"Any help I can offer to get them out would be my pleasure."

Emma gave Cora to most genuine smile she had ever offered her. "I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Emma said, sitting down in a nearby desk chair. "You know, you might be better at finding information than anyone I know."

"In my life, knowledge has always been power. I've been looking for answers since I was a little girl."

"Which brings me to my point-" Emma said. "How would you like to be Storybrooke's Chief Police Investigator?"

Cora was speechless.

"You helped us with Ingrid, you helped stop Gold, and besides, the dental coverage is great." She extended her hand to shake.

Cora thought about this offer. On one hand, she would be putting herself under the yoke of Emma and her parents, something she swore never to do. On the other hand, she would be taking on the responsibility of keeping Storybrooke safe for Regina, Henry, and all of her friends. Would she follow her mother and serve to make a better life for her loved ones, or decline, as her father in his foolish pride had declined the countess's offer. The choice seemed clear.

"I'll do it," Cora declared, shaking Emma's hand.

"That's awesome!" Henry said. He and Regina had been listening after all. He ran to Emma's side, and she casually put her arm around her son.

"After all," Emma said. "It is a family business."

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please follow, favorite, and review!


	5. Recharge

Cora's Scrapbook, Chapter Five: Recharge

With the ousting of Gold, the citizens of Storybrooke enjoy a period of relative calm.

Author's Note: This chapter takes place in the six week period between "Heroes and Villains" and "Darkness At the Edge of Town." I hope you enjoy!

Characters:

Cora Mills

Regina Mills

Henry Mills

Killian Jones

Belle French

Emma Swan

Archibald Hopper

Leroy

David Nolan

Will Scarlett

* * *

"Eat up, Captain," Cora insisted, placing a freshly-baked, blueberry muffin on Hook's plate. "Someone needs to make sure you're eating properly."

Hook rolled his eyes. "Pickled herring with orange juice is a proper breakfast."

"Maybe for swashbuckling on the high seas," Regina said. "But you need brain food for research, and blueberries are an excellent brain food."

"She's actually right about that," Belle said between mouthfuls of omelet.

After Regina told Cora about the excruciating research regimen that Belle and Hook had subjected themselves to in the interest of freeing the fairies from the Sorcerer's Hat, Cora had insisted that they let her make them at least one, good breakfast a week. Both of them were eager to get on with their work, but they knew better than to refuse her invitation, so here they sat around the kitchen table.

"I wish I could do more to help," Cora lamented. "I've heard legends of The Sorcerer, but I have never made a study of any of his magic. Now I wish I had."

"I heard that you've been doing some learning of your own," Belle said.

Regina snorted with sudden laughter, and subsequently covered her mouth with her napkin. Cora glared at her. "What did you tell them?" She looked inquiringly at their guests.

"Cora, there's no reason to be embarrassed," Hook interjected. "I still don't really understand how to use mine."

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Cora huffed. "I have managed an estate and ruled a realm without one. Why does Emma suddenly think it's necessary for me to be tethered to one at all times?"

"It's what all the kids are doing now, Mother," Regina said.

"Which absolutely baffles me! Henry is an intelligent boy with plenty of better ways to occupy his time without giving himself dog ears and showing his friends. If he really wants to look like a dog, I'd happily transform him for a few hours and he can see what it's like."

"It would certainly give him something to discuss with Granny," Belle laughed.

"She keeps locking herself out of it," Regina said, giggling with Belle.

"I have more important things on my mind than remembering four digits so I can use a silly device!"

"Seriously?" Hook chortled, breaking into a roguish grin. "You can remember complicated spells and potion recipes, but you can't remember your passcode?"

Cora magically called Hook's phone to her hand. "At least I can enter it without cracking the screen." Indeed, there was a veritable spiderweb of cracks on Hook's phone.

"Here, let me take a look at that," Regina said, taking the phone from her mother. She waved her hand over it, causing it to glow blue. When the glow subsided, the cracks were gone. "I've enchanted your phone so that you can operate it with your hook without damaging the screen."

"Thanks, love," Hook said.

Cora laughed. "It's ridiculous really, the way people are so tied to them! It's like everyone has a Dark One dagger that gives them their power and controls them-" Hook coughed loudly and Regina shot her a look as Belle looked down at her plate. "My apologies, Belle. I didn't mean to be insensitive."

"It's alright," Belle said, moving a bit of onion around with her fork.

"Have you had any time to… move past it?" Regina asked.

"Not really," Belle replied. "I'm just focused on getting Blue and the others out of the hat. Afterwards, I'll sit down with Archie."

"Just remember, we're all here for you," Cora smiled, taking Belle's hand. And then, sensing that this wasn't a discussion Belle wished to dwell on, "Hook, have another muffin."

* * *

"Come in," Archibald Hopper called, looking up from the patient file he was reviewing.

Cora walked into his office suite. "Don't worry, I'm not here to kidnap you."

Archie laughed. "I know you by now. If you were going to, you wouldn't come as yourself."

"That is true," Cora chuckled.

"What can I do for you, Cora?" Archie asked politely, moving to sit on his armchair and motioning for Cora to sit on the couch, which she did.

"To be honest, I was wondering if you had a bit of time to talk."

"Of course! What's on your mind?"

"I'm feeling a little lost, to be honest," Cora said softly.

"I wouldn't blame you if you were," Archie replied.

"Oh?"

"Well, I can't vouch for your lifestyle before you arrived in Storybrooke, but since you've arrived here, you almost died, had to step in as mayor, got whisked back to the Enchanted Forest, had to work to defeat your wicked daughter, and had to oust your former lover to help his wife. You haven't had a lot of down time."

Cora nodded in agreement. "I don't claim to have been as active as my daughter, but I have been busy. I'm sure that you've heard that I've been training as a police investigator with Emma, but still, I'm starting to feel… bored."

"It seems like you're finding ways to occupy your time," Archie said. "You're doing good things in the community, you're spending quality time with friends and family you're… embracing new technology." Cora could tell that he was holding back a laugh and inwardly cursed Regina. "Did you really think that blasting a fireball at it would switch you over to front-facing camera?"

"Getting back on track…" Cora said loudly. "I'm very thankful for every opportunity I've been given, especially after effectively cheating death. I'm afraid of boredom because I don't want to dull my edges."

"Life always has a way of sending us back into the woods," Archie nodded. "I'm sure your adventures are far from over. Still, this has been a good two weeks."

"That's not the only thing," Cora explained. "Two weeks ago, just after the Snow Queen's spell, I sensed a dark, magical presence near Regina. It pulled back from me when I tried to feel it more closely."

"Who or what did you think it was?" Archie asked.

"Whoever it was clearly recognized me," she pondered, folding her hands on her lap. "It wasn't Rumple, and Zelena, the Snow Queen, and Pan are all dead."

"I don't pretend to understand magic, so I won't speculate," Archie said. "What are your suspicions?"

"I don't know what my suspicions are," Cora sighed. "I haven't felt it since that day."

"I think it's safe to say that if whoever it was hid from you, you're more powerful than them."

Cora chuckled. "Perhaps. But it doesn't pay to be complacent."

Archie smiled. "You don't have to be complacent, but I do want you to try and relax a little more."

Cora grimaced slightly. "If I have to."

"You'll thank me, I promise."

"I should be going. I don't want to be late for Emma." She stood, as did Archie. "Thank you for your time, Archie."

"Don't be a stranger," he waved, moving back to his desk.

* * *

Cora rounded the corner into the sheriff's office, where she saw Emma, Henry, and Leroy talking animatedly in the center of the room. When they saw her, they all went silent.

"Hey, sister," Leroy greeted her, his perpetual scowl softening slightly.

"Hello, Leroy," Cora grinned. "What's going on in here?"

"We were just talking about the weather," Emma said quickly.

"I don't think it's supposed to do anything today," Cora replied, raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

"You never know when it's going to storm, Grandma," Henry said, choking down a giggle.

Cora inhaled sharply and put her hands on her hips. "When you told me to charge it, I assumed that I needed to use a bolt of lightning to do it. How else would you charge something?"

The three burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Plug it in the wall!" Leroy howled.

Cora moodily waved her hand, magically pushing Leroy against the wall and encasing one of his shoulders in the plaster. "Then you should be filled with energy when you get out of that."

"We're just having a bit of fun, Cora," Emma said.

"I'm so sorry for all of you that I didn't come over during the curse and have all of this figured out for me," Cora said sarcastically. "At least you've had lots of entertainment at my expense."

"But Grandma, you can do so many things that no one around here can do!" Henry interjected.

Cora folded her arms. "I'm listening."

"Yeah!" Emma jumped in. "I mean, no one can use a transformation spell as well as you. I can still barely use magic. I doubt I'll ever be as good at that as you."

"And you fended off the Dark Curse singlehandedly!" Henry added.

"You stopped Gold from crushing Hook's heart!"

Leroy shouted, "You protected us all from yourself during the Snow Queen's curse!" Emma, Henry, and Cora glared at him. "Hey, self-control is its own power!"

"Very well," Cora sighed and released her spell on Leroy. "What are we working on today?"

"Well," Emma said, sharing a look with Henry. "Today, I thought we would start on self-defense."

"I think I'm quite capable of defending myself," Cora laughed. "You've experienced that yourself, Emma."

"Yeah, she's not the only one," Leroy grumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

"Not with magic, Grandma," Henry said. "Hand-to-hand combat."

Cora laughed harder. "Me?"

"Let's not forget that Pan was able to counteract magic," Emma said. "Zelena was able to block my magic too. Ingrid was able to use my own magic against me."

"Fair point, I suppose, though I can't imagine what kind of unsavory characters we need to be worried about."

"How about this one?" came David Nolan's voice. "Caught him trying to steal aspirin from Sneezy's pharmacy." The thief's head was down.

"Not you again," Emma groaned.

"I have a headache, mate!"

Cora gasped. She knew this thief. He looked up, and his eyes met hers in terror and he struggled against David's grip. "Will Scarlett!"

"No, not her! Anyone but her!"

"You know him, Cora?" Emma asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh, I know him very well. He was my Knave."

Will fainted, falling to the floor.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter! If so, please follow, favorite,and review!


	6. The Mayor's Office

Cora's Scrapbook, Chapter Six: The Mayor's Office

Cora reunites with Will Scarlett in Storybrooke.

Author's Note: It's been a minute since I've had a chance to work on this story. It immediately follows the events of the previous chapter (set in the weeks before "Darkness on the Edge of Town).

Characters:

Cora Mills

Will Scarlet

Mary Margaret Blanchard

Emma Swan

Regina Mills

* * *

Will Scarlet opened his eyes. His head ached, but he was lying on a comfortable couch. He had just had the strangest dream that his former master, Cora, the Queen of Hearts, was in Storybrooke. He shrugged off that silly notion as he sat up. He was in a spacious office decorated that seemed to be at war with itself. The wallpaper and molding was rather austere with a black and white color palette. It appeared as though someone had recently (and unsuccessfully) tried to liven the place up with pastel-colored paintings of bluebirds and flowers. The plaque on the desk read **MAYOR**.

"You're awake," came a pleasant voice from the doorway.

"Mayor Blanchard," Will said. "I don't know how I got in your office, but if I'm being held here, I was only trying to get some aspirin."

Mary Margaret sat down on the couch across from him. The fireplace was not lit, but warm sunlight streamed in from the windows on the back wall, giving the appearance of a halo above the schoolteacher's head.

"The aspirin has been paid for," she said. "And Mr. Clark is not pressing charges."

Will leaned back in his seat, trying not to seem too relieved or grateful. "And what do I owe you for this good deed."

"I'm not the one you owe," Mary Margaret gave a slightly devious smile. "Someone wants to talk to you."

"Secret admirer?" Will gave a cocky smile. "Flattered, but I'm not looking for anything right now."

"What a relief!" came a voice from the office doorway.

The hairs on the back of Will's neck stood straight up and his whole body tensed. _It wasn't a dream_.

"Good afternoon, Cora," Mary Margaret said calmly.

"Hello, Snow," Cora sat down next to her on the couch.

"You know who she is, right?" Will pointed an accusing finger at Cora, his hand trembling.

"I think I'd better leave the two of you alone," Mary Margaret said calmly, rising and leaving the room.

"We have a lot to discuss, Will," Cora began clearly.

"No we bloody don't," the thief snapped. "If you think you're getting my heart a second time, I have some bad news for you."

"And I need to apologize to you," Cora continued.

Will laughed mirthlessly. "You want to apologize? After everything? I don't know what twelve-step program you're in, but you ruined my life the last time I listened to you. You turned Anastasia into a monster and me into your slave, and after Alice finally freed me, you sent your agents to kill us."

Cora frowned. "Yes. I did all of those things. It was wrong of me, and I confess it. I know I am the last person you want to talk to, but I really have changed. I want to know what I can do to help you."

Will stood and began pacing, rubbing his temples with his fingertips. "Your majes- Cora, you took my true love from me. She almost died because of the path you set her on. We both did."

"Where is she now?"

"Back in Wonderland. Rebuilding the kingdom."

"It sounds as though Anastasia turned out fine after all," Cora noted. "Why aren't you with her?"

Will sighed heavily and sat back down. "She said she needs to focus on the kingdom and becoming a good ruler before she can be in a healthy relationship with me, so I'm here in Storybrooke on the shelf."

"So you two did reconcile. It even seems like you are on good terms. I know it doesn't erase what I did, but I think it's time you did what I have learned to do and let the past go."

Will narrowed his eyes. "If you're here to tell me that love is weakness again-"

"I was wrong about that," Cora said. "And again, I'm sorry. But there is work to be done here. Perhaps if you focus your time on doing good deeds here, you and Anastasia will have more in common when you see each other again."

Will didn't answer.

Cora stood to leave. "I don't expect you to listen to me. I don't even expect you to believe me. But if you decide you want to be helpful, volunteer your services to a woman named Belle at the library. She and my friend Killian Jones can use any help they can get." She gave a polite nod and left the office.

Will took one last look around the office (suppressing the urge to take something valuable with him). He did not trust Cora in the least, she may have had a point about building common ground with Anastasia. He looked out of the window towards the library.

* * *

Emma Swan looked up from her desk as Cora entered the precinct.

"Maybe he'll behave better now that he knows you're here," Emma chuckled.

"On the contrary. It might make him even worse. But we'll see. I steered him towards Hook and Belle. Perhaps he can do some good while he's in town." She sat down across from her step-great-granddaughter. "Do you have anything for me to investigate while I'm out?"

Emma pressed a few buttons on her computer keyboard and scrolled through a document. "No, everything is very peaceful. It's been nice."

"It has." Cora stared at Emma. Emma was halfway through chewing a bite of a grilled cheese sandwich before she noticed.

"Was there something else I could help you with?"

"Yes," Cora said. "I want to talk about Regina."

Emma frowned slightly. "Is everything alright with her?"

"The loss of Robin has been a challenge for her, and I don't think she's close to moving past it."

"He was her soulmate," Emma said. "She'll never get over him."

"And I don't expect her to," Cora said. "But she needs a task."

Emma folded her hands. "The budget isn't going to stretch to a fourth person working from this office. You, David, and I are all that the budget allows for."

"That wasn't what I had in mind. I think Regina needs to resume the office of mayor."

Emma was floored. Her initial reaction would have been to accuse Cora of attempting a power grab, but her family (which she did recognize that Cora was a part of) had been through too much with her for this to be plausible.

"Let me explain," Cora said. "Snow is also a teacher. She has a baby at home. She is always involved with whatever you and David are doing. Regina does not have another job. Robin is gone, and I can only entertain her so much. If you care about my daughter, you won't let her wallow."

"Have you considered whether Regina is ready for this?" Emma asked.

Cora answered slowly. "We haven't discussed it yet, but we will."

"I'll tell you what, Cora," Emma said. "I'll talk to Mary Margaret and you can talk to Regina. We'll see what they both say, and then we'll circle back and decide the best course of action."

"Thank you, Emma," Cora said, shaking the sheriff's hand.

* * *

"Next week on _Grimm_ …" came the announcer's deep voice from Regina's living room television. Regina reached for the bag of potato chips on the coffee table.

"Regina!" came Cora's voice from the hallway.

"In here!" Regina called.

Cora stepped into the living room to find Regina wearing sweatpants and a "Storybrooke 5K" t-shirt from 1997 and eating potato chips from the bag. "Not even a bowl?"

Regina shrugged. "Henry won't be here today. What he does not know will not hurt him. I'm catching up on my shows. You should be happy. There will be more room on the DVR for all of your RuPaul."

Cora rolled her eyes and waved her hand at the television, which magically shut off. "Regina, we need to talk."

Regina glared at her mother, but she put the bag of chips back on the coffee table.

"My dear, I'm concerned about you. I understand your despondency about Robin, but it won't do for you to spend your days sulking."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Mother, I just helped you make breakfast this morning."

"You did," Cora nodded. "And that was good. Belle and Hook enjoyed breakfast, and it was the liveliest I've seen you in some time. I think the best way for you to help yourself right now is for you to help others."

"So what, should I open a soup kitchen?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"No, you need to be the mayor again."

Regina's eyes widened. "Mother, I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"You weren't ready when I made you queen either."

"I don't think that's a good argument for you, Mother."

Cora sat down next to her daughter. "I think it is. I know it was not an easy path, and to say that we both made mistakes along the way would be the understatement of the century, but look how it turned out. We're here together. We've made peace with Snow White and her family. We are leaders fighting for the common good. And think how much more prepared you are this time! You've suffered a blow, yes, but you have Henry, you have me, and you have a town that needs you."

Regina smiled at her mother and took her by the hand. "You may have a point, but there is the matter of my stepdaughter currently filling the office."

"I've thought of that," Cora said, gripping her daughter's hand. "I spoke with Emma earlier, and she's going to discuss it with Snow."

"So you discussed it with Emma first?" Regina scowled.

"Don't get angry with me for looking out for your best interests," Cora chided her. "Emma didn't seem opposed to the idea. She cares about you too."

Regina's hard look softened somewhat. Her phone vibrated briefly on the table. "Speak of the devil. It's a text from Emma."

"What does she say?" Cora asked.

"Dinner tomorrow," Regina read. "You, me, our parents, and Henry. Mary Margaret's apartment."

Cora nodded. "Very good. Now, since we're both here, why don't we see what RuPaul is up to?"

Regina leaned her head on her mother's shoulder and reached for the remote.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you feel so led, please follow, favorite, and review!


	7. The Hearts of the People

Cora's Scrapbook, Chapter Seven: The Hearts of the People

The Mills and Charming families meet to discuss the transition of power between Mary Margaret and Regina. Cora struggles to relinquish control of the process to the wider population of Storybrooke.

Author's Note: Thank you to the kind folks who reviewed after I posted the most recent chapter. I know I am rarely consistent as to when I turn out new chapters, but I am always grateful for your encouraging remarks. I am also grateful for snow days allowing me more time to write. Without further ado, please enjoy the latest chapter of Cora's Scrapbook!

Characters:

Cora Mills

Regina Mills

Emma Swan

Henry Mills

Mary Margaret Blanchard

David Nolan

Killian Jones

Belle Gold

Marco

Archibald Hopper

* * *

The air in the Blanchard loft was filled with the warm, thick scents of lemon and garlic. Mary Margaret and David were putting the finishing touches on dinner. Mary Margaret hummed a tuneful melody to herself as she sliced strawberries for dessert. David dried his hands on a pink hand towel from washing the dishes. The merry sounds of conversation trickled over from the sitting area by the window.

"The chicken smells delicious," Mary Margaret said.

"Thank you, my love," David replied, leaning down to kiss his wife's forehead.

They looked over to see Emma and Hook smiling and laughing on the couch while Henry regaled them with a retelling of some of Emma's early adventures in Storybrooke. Regina and Cora sat in chairs on opposite sides of the living room, also smiling.

"I never thought something like this would be possible," Mary Margaret said quietly. "I was ready to kill Cora not that long ago, and now she's having a wonderful time in our living room."

"It is strange how many people in this room have tried to kill each other before," David said, "But that's family, after all."

Meanwhile, Emma and Regina were telling the story of the day that Emma broke the Dark Curse.

"So Gold had Regina tied up at the top of the elevator," Emma said. "And he tricked me into throwing the egg up to him before running off."

"Well, we've all been tricked by the crocodile before, one way or another," Hook reasoned.

Cora laughed. "I can't say that I have ever been outsmarted by Rumple."

"I think you're forgetting a certain looking glass, Grandma Cora," Henry chuckled.

Cora grimaced in mock annoyance. "Oh, please. He may have given it to Regina, but I was done in because I had no idea that Regina had magic."

"Neither did I," Regina said. "Not until you told me that I would be stuck with you forever."

"And yet, here you are," Hook said, "Despite the fact that you both had me try to help one of you kill the other at separate times. And let's not forget that you, dear Cora, have nearly killed me twice."

"And you, my captain, did take a swipe at me with your hook at the foot of the beanstalk."

"Aye, I did!" Hook grinned roughly.

"As much fun as it is to reminisce about the times we all tried to kill each other…" Emma said sarcastically. "I would rather hear about how research went today. Killian?"

Everyone turned their attention to the pirate.

"Belle has been in contact with a professor from a foreign land, a place called Oxford."

"Oxford? That's amazing!" Henry exclaimed. "It's one of the best schools in this world."

"Belle sent him some ancient texts for translation. Hopefully, we will understand the ritual needed to free Blue and the other fairies soon."

Cora smiled. "I know I speak for Regina, Emma, and myself when I say that we are happy to offer any magical assistance you need."

"Well," came David's voice from the kitchen area, "I may not be able to offer magical help, but dinner is ready. Shall we all have a seat around the table?"

* * *

Dinner proved to be delicious. David and Mary Margaret had prepared a lemon chicken with croutons, garlic mashed potatoes, and roasted broccoli. The extended family was finishing the strawberry shortcake that Mary Margaret had prepared for dessert. After Emma and Henry cleared the table, it was time for the real discussion.

"So, is Mom going to be the mayor again?" Henry asked.

Cora and Regina looked pointedly at Emma and Mary Margaret, who exchanged a brief glance.

"Emma and I have talked it over," Mary Margaret began, "And we agree that it would be the best thing for Regina and for Storybrooke for her to become the mayor again."

Cora smiled broadly. "It's settled then."

"I'm afraid that it isn't," Emma said.

Cora turned sharply to face her. "What is the issue?"

"Mayor of Storybrooke is an elected office," Emma explained. "It's against the laws of the town for Mary Margaret to simply hand the keys over to her."

Cora furrowed her brow. "That seems a bit ridiculous, as the town laws were created by a curse. Mary Margaret became mayor after her casting the curse so that Emma could defeat Zelena."

"Not instantly," Mary Margaret said. "Only when Regina stepped down. And the citizens chose me for the office."

Cora was not convinced. "When you all ran off to Neverland to save Henry, there was no problem with me becoming the mayor."

"And that's why there was no problem," David explained. "It was an emergency situation. With everything settling down around here, we need to do things properly."

"Does that mean an open election?" Regina asked.

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other quickly. "I don't know about an open election, but we do need to put it to the citizens. If you are agreeable, I suggest a town meeting where the citizens of Storybrooke can vote on the matter."

Cora exhaled sharply. "This is an insult to my daughter. She served in this role for many years, and to suggest that she isn't the best person for the job is foolish."

"No one is saying that she isn't, Cora," Emma said quickly. "We're only saying that we need to put it to the people."

"And what do the people know?" Cora snapped. "How many of the townsfolk really know what it means to lead? How can we trust them to make an informed decision?"

"This is why we never talked politics on the _Jolly Roger_ ," Hook muttered to Emma.

"Let's not forget where we came from, Cora," David said calmly. "I was born a shepherd. You were born a miller's daughter. Did we know what it meant to lead?"

Cora did not respond, but she glared venomously at the prince and drew herself up in a queenlier posture in her seat. David did not back down, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

"Stop!" Henry chimed in. "Before one of you says something you regret. We're all on the same side. My mom will still be the mayor. We just need to do it the right way. It's not the fastest or easiest way, but it is the _right_ way, and heroes do things the right way."

Cora sighed, relaxing her shoulders. "Regina?"

Regina looked from Cora to Henry to Emma to the Charmings. "Henry is right. Let's hold a town meeting. I want to be mayor again, but I want to do it the right way."

Mary Margaret gave Regina a small, impressed smile. "It's decided, then. We'll do it this Thursday evening at seven o'clock."

Regina rose from her seat. "Agreed. I think this was a lovely meal, and I think it's time for Mother and I to get home."

"Goodnight, ladies," Hook said politely.

Regina inclined her head towards the table. "Come on, Mother."

Cora gave David one last annoyed glance and followed her from the apartment.

* * *

Notices went up throughout Storybrooke encouraging citizens to attend the town meeting and determine who would succeed Mary Margaret as mayor. It was generally assumed that Regina would be her most likely successor, though there were rumblings of change here and there.

As the town prepared on the day of the meeting, Mary Margaret and Regina sat on opposite couches in the mayoral office.

"I'm sorry about the other night," Regina said, sipping a cup of hot tea.

"What for?" Mary Margaret responded. "We had a family dinner and my husband and your mother had a political disagreement. That seems pretty normal to me. And for the record, David has been feeling bad about it. He's afraid that he upset Cora when he brought up her past."

"Mother is sensitive about that," Regina replied. "I wish I could say that she was as repentant as he is. We had a bit of an argument later that night. She's always been a monarchist. The idea of a democracy is somewhat foreign to her. She even suggested that you would try to pass the office on to your daughter."

Mary Margaret laughed. "I don't think Emma would ever want to be mayor. But anyway, I think you're overcomplicating your mother."

It was Regina's turn to laugh. "Her motivations are different now, yes, but Cora Mills will never be completely uncomplicated. Why do you think so?"

"Your whole life, Cora has always looked out for you and tried to make your life as successful as possible. I don't think that she was thinking about principles and types of government so much as she was being a protective mother."

"You may have a point," Regina said, "But like Henry said, putting it to the public will be best. Unless my mother continues being protective. I have a feeling that she's already working herself into a frenzy."

* * *

"You should have heard him, Belle!" Cora paced between the shelves of the library.

"Oh, yes?" Belle asked, focusing on the book she was reading. A stack of old tomes sat on the research table next to her.

"I mean, yes, I am a miller's daughter, but I spent my whole life training to be something better. Do you really think the vast majority have the single-minded determination that I had? And then, when it was clear that I would not be able to rule, I provided Regina with the skills and education necessary for her to be a great leader. Was it wrong of me to kill Eva so she could be queen? Almost certainly. Was Regina successful as queen? She would have been if it weren't for Rumplestiltskin setting her up to fail."

"Uh, huh," Belle nodded.

"Are you even listening?" Cora snapped.

Belle sighed and closed her book. "Cora, I know that you love Regina and want her to be successful, but I think you're looking at this the wrong way."

Cora stopped pacing and crossed her arms. "Regina deserves to be mayor. She needs to be mayor. It's the only way that she can move on from her heartbreak. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't fight for her rightful place?"

"Don't you believe that Regina can accomplish this on merit? Without you pulling strings for her? I really thought you had more confidence in her." Belle frowned and reopened her book.

"Well," Cora said softly. "If that's how you feel, I am sorry to have wasted your time."

* * *

"Of course, I understand," Marco said. "I would do anything for my boy."

"I know you would," Cora replied, leaning against the workbench. "But do the ends always justify the means?"

"Cora, I think you already know the answer to that question." Marco sat in a neatly carved chair in the center of the workshop. "You and I both regret things we did for our children. There comes a time when you have to let them fight their own battles."

Cora glared at Marco. "Easy for you to say, dear. Your son turned back into a boy. You haven't really had to deal with him as an adult."

"You know I'm always happy to see you," Marco said, "But I don't know why we are having this conversation. I think that you already know what it is that you need to do."

Cora huffed and stalked out of the workshop. She knew her resolve was weakening, but she wasn't giving up the fight just yet.

* * *

"I know what it is that I need to do," Cora said, staring at the office ceiling. "But I don't know if I can do it when it comes to it. Can you prescribe a sleep aid so I can sleep through it?"

Archie Hopper laughed. "You know that I can't. But I think you're on the right track."

"You think I should stay home," Cora said flatly.

"Do you think you should stay home?"

Cora did not answer right away. "I've always done my best to be there. To help her. I know that she has to do this alone. I don't know if I have the self-control not to interfere if I go to that meeting."

"I'm proud of how far you've progressed in terms of self-awareness," Archie said. "It's your choice in the end, but I think that in the end, both your daughter and you might benefit from you letting her fight this battle on her own. If you don't, it could compromise Regina's recovery and her legitimacy as mayor. You don't want people to accuse her of being a puppet for you to rule through."

Cora nodded slowly. "Answer me this: Do you think she should be mayor?"

"As a citizen of this town who has gotten to know Regina, yes, I do. I know that others feel the same way, but you have to accept that to some people, she will always be the Evil Queen who cast the Dark Curse. I know that's what you're afraid of, but we both know the truth: Regina is not that person anymore."

Cora stood from the couch. "Promise me that you'll speak on her behalf. When I was spared from death, you were the one who convinced Mary Margaret and Emma and David that I had changed. I know that the people of Storybrooke will listen to you when it comes to Regina."

"I'll do my best," Archie said.

"Thank you, my friend."

* * *

It was Thursday night. Just as the it struck 9:00 PM, there was a ring at the front door of 108 Mifflin Street. Cora walked from the living room to answer the door.

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

Cora gestured for her guest to proceed into the living room as she closed the door. She sat down on an armchair opposite David Nolan.

"First of all, I came here to apologize," David said. "I know that your beginnings are painful, and I am sorry that I brought them up."

"I appreciate it," Cora said, "But I do need to accept that the miller's daughter is a part of who I am. I owe you an apology as well. I've always done my best to look out for Regina, and I've made some questionable decisions along the way. You and Emma and Mary Margaret were looking out for her too. I didn't consider all of the implications of Mary Margaret simply handing the job off to her."

"You and I have both worn crowns on our heads," David said. "When you get used to that power, it can be hard to do things the slow way. Even for me."

Cora reached out her hand. "Friends again?"

David smiled and took her hand. "Friends again."

"Good," Cora said, straightening up. "Now that that's settled, did she win?"

"What do you think?" David smiled coyly.

Cora grinned. "Of course, she won! She's my daughter."

"Whale did put up a valiant effort to get himself elected at first, but everyone knows that his dominant head is not one that we necessarily need running the town. Really, it was Archie who sold everyone on Regina."

Cora gave a knowing smile. "Well, I suppose all is well that ends well."

* * *

A decently-sized group had gathered at Granny's to celebrate the return of Mayor Regina Mills. Regina was sitting in a booth with Archie, Marco, and Belle.

"I just can't believe that she wasn't there," Regina said. "Mother is not one to miss a ceremonial event."

"If there's one thing you can be sure of, it's that she loves you very much," Belle said.

"She would do anything for you," Marco added.

"She wanted this to be your victory," Archie explained. "She spoke to all three of us. It wasn't easy for her."

Regina looked around the diner. "I wish she was here to celebrate with us."

As she said it, the bells on the door rang, and David and Cora stepped into the diner.

"Madame Mayor," Cora said in a ringing tone, curtseying to her daughter.

"Mother!" Regina moved quickly towards Cora and wrapped her in an embrace.

"I am so proud of you, my sweet daughter." Then, separating herself from Regina and addressing the room. "And I am so grateful to live in this town with so many dear friends." She smiled at the three in the booth. "A toast! To my daughter, the Mayor of Storybrooke!"

"To the mayor!" Everyone raised their glasses.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Cora's Scrapbook. In the next update (whenever it occurs), we will move forward to Season 4B, during the events of "Darkness on the Edge of Town." For any of you who have read some of my other works, you know of my adoration of Cruella de Vil, and I am excited to finally bring her into this series. If you enjoyed this story, please follow, favorite, and subscribe!


	8. The Fairy, The Sea Witch, and The Beast

Cora's Scrapbook, Chapter Eight: The Fairy, The Sea Witch, and The Beast

Cora aids in the rescue of Mother Superior and the other fairies from the Sorcerer's Hat. Cruella de Vil and Ursula arrive in Storybrooke.

Author's Note: This chapter takes place during the events of "Darkness on the Edge of Town." We've had a nice interlude of peace, but things are about to get interesting with the arrival of the Queens of Darkness. I hope you enjoy!

Characters:

Cora Mills

Regina Mills

Emma Swan

Belle Gold

Killian Jones

Mother Superior

Mary Margaret Blanchard

David Nolan

Henry Mills

Leroy

Cruella de Vil

Ursula

* * *

A blinding flash of yellow light illuminated the clearing in the grove of trees where Cora, Regina, Emma, Hook, and Belle were gathered. The energy from the Sorcerer's Hat was so potent that they all felt they could be knocked to the ground.

Just as rapidly as the magic had issued forth from the hat, peace resumed, and Cora looked up to see Mother Superior and the other (rather disheveled) fairies standing around the clearing.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked, rushing forward.

"No," Mother Superior panted, "but I will be. Thank you."

"You should thank the mayor," Emma gestured to Regina, who still held Rumplestiltskin's dagger.

"Thank you, Regina," Mother Superior bowed slightly. She turned to Cora and gave a tired smile. "Hello, my friend."

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Blue," Cora grinned, wrapping the fairy in a gentle hug. "Let's get you home and cleaned up a bit, and then we'll head down to Granny's to celebrate your freedom.

* * *

Four hours later, Cora and Mother Superior strolled down Main Street towards Granny's Diner.

"It was a bit like the curse," Mother Superior was saying. "Time was frozen. But we were all awake the whole time. It felt like an eternity."

"You were in there for six weeks," Cora said. "But honestly, not much happened here. Regina is mayor again, and Snow went back to teaching. I'm technically working as a police investigator with Emma and David, but there hasn't been much to investigate."

Mother Superior gave a wry smile. "At least we're not in the middle of a crisis. We have had plenty of excitement after 28 years of being cursed, and now, I pray that the calm continues."

Cora opened the door to Granny's.

"WELCOME BACK!" cheered everyone inside.

Mother Superior managed a weak smile and a halfhearted wave.

"Oh, you can muster a bit more joy than that, I think," Cora whispered.

"Oh, leave me alone," Mother Superior whispered back. "I'm finding a place to sit and I'm staying there."

"Okay, you cantankerous, old horsefly," Cora quipped. "I'm just glad you're back."

Mother Superior sat down, and Cora noticed her grandson sitting along the bar.

"Enjoying the celebration, Henry?" she asked as she approached.

"Oh, hey, Grandma," Henry smiled. "I was just waiting to ask the Blue Fairy a question."

"You should probably give her a few minutes. She's understandably quite grumpy."

"What's that, Cora?" asked Leroy from two stools down.

"Nothing, Leroy, dear," Cora chuckled. She returned her attention to Henry. "What's your question? If it's magical, maybe I can help."

"I was going to ask her about the Sorcerer," Henry explained. "I have one of his blank books from the mansion to show her. I figure that if anyone would know about the book and how to get my mom a happy ending, she would."

Cora frowned slightly. "I'm afraid I can't help you there. The Sorcerer is a master of light magic, and I'm afraid that has not been my field of study."

"Now that the Blue Fairy is back, are you planning on following up with learning light magic?" Henry asked. "I know that was something you talked about before she got sucked into the hat."

"I would certainly hope so," Cora said. "I feel like it would give me a more holistic view of magic to be able to approach it from another angle."

"Do you ever wish that you hadn't learned magic?" Henry asked.

Cora laughed darkly. "In light of the fact that I would have been executed about eight hours later if I hadn't learned when I did, I have no regrets about learning magic. I know I made some questionable choices using it, but there was no harm in learning."

Henry looked unsure, but he said nothing. Cora gently grasped his hand before approaching Mary Margaret and David.

"This is a great day for us all," Cora said.

"You can say that again," David agreed.

"I think we can safely say that everything is back to normal," Mary Margaret said.

The diner suddenly shook, and the lights flickered.

"You had to say it, didn't you," David grimaced at his wife.

"You take care of Neal," Mary Margaret said, as she and Cora left the prince to follow Emma, Regina, Belle, and Hook outside.

They heard a strange, guttural growl, which they quickly traced to a massive creature, which was perched on top of the clock tower. The beast was large, black, and humanoid with wings and two prominent horns. People were running and screaming in all directions. The monster caught sight of the group standing outside Granny's and spread his wings, preparing to dive. Cora cast a quick barrier spell between the group and the monster, which bought them enough time to dive into a nearby alley. She was dismayed to see that her barrier spell had broken.

"Did that thing come out of the hat?" Regina snapped, turning towards Belle. "I thought the spell was only supposed to release the fairies."

"Maybe he is some kind of fairy," Mary Margaret put in. The comment was generally ignored.

"Why don't we put it back in the hat and figure out the rest later?" Emma suggested.

"We can't," said Belle. "Once something is freed, it can never be re-trapped."

"Great," Emma groused. "So our best defense against magical beasts follows the same rules as chicken pox?"

"Surely the Savior and the Evil Queen can defeat a simple hell-beast," Hook said, leaning out to get another look at the monster.

Regina scowled. "Can we drop the e-word already?"

Before Cora could interject, Emma and Regina stepped out to face the monster, which had been circling the area. It roared loudly as it flew towards them. The sheriff and the mayor held their hands aloft, hitting the beast with simultaneous blasts of magical energy. The monster recoiled and retreated.

"That was easy," Emma remarked.

"Don't get excited," Regina said. "We only stunned it."

"That much power should have destroyed it," Cora said. "We may all be out of our depth."

"And I was just getting used to things being relaxing around here," Emma said. "Belle-"

"I'll see if I can find anything about this thing in the library," Belle said quickly.

"Thanks," said Emma. "And Mary Margaret-"

"I'll get everyone to safety," Mary Margaret replied almost automatically. "I'm on it."

"Wow," Emma smiled. "You guys really have this down."

"This isn't our first monster bash," Hook quipped as he followed Belle to the library. Mary Margaret went to corral the citizenry into a safe place, leaving Emma, Cora, and Regina in the middle of the street.

"I suppose we should find a way to neutralize this threat," Cora said. "You two can figure out a solution, and I will fend off the beast if it tries to cause further harm."

Emma and Regina agreed and went off to Town Hall to make a plan.

* * *

 _I could really use Rumplestiltskin's help at a time like this_ , Cora thought as the monster made swooping turns over the surrounding area. _He would know exactly how to deal with this creature_. She considered searching for Pandora's Box, but she doubted how effective it would be if the Sorcerer's Hat could not re-trap the creature. Plus, she knew better than to leave such a powerful entity unattended.

Cora continued to monitor the monster, which seemed impatient rather than destructive. Closing her eyes, she reached out her hand to try and probe the creature's mind.

 _Darkness_. She heard a deep, chilling voice inside of her head.

"Darkness?" she wondered aloud.

No sooner did this exchange take place than Emma's yellow car came barreling down Main Street. She noticed Regina in the passenger seat.

"Seatbelts, girls!" she shouted after them.

The monster, filled with sudden, dark purpose, began pursuing Emma and Regina, who were driving rapidly out of town.

"Of course!" Cora said aloud. "The town line! Brilliant!"

"Grandma!" came Henry's voice from down the street.

"It's alright, Henry!" Cora called to him as he jogged over to her. "Your mothers have come up with quite the brilliant plan to destroy the creature. I assure you, we're quite safe."

Henry sat down on the curb. "Everything was going so well, and then that thing had to be released."

"At least the problem is dealt with," Cora said, sitting down next to him.

Henry opened his mouth to say something and promptly closed it again.

"Say what you're thinking, dear."

"Have you ever thought that magic is the root of all of our trouble?"

Cora furrowed her brow. "Does magic cause trouble? Invariably. There is always a price. I do not think it's the root of our problems though. I speak from experience when I say to you that magic is most dangerous when whoever is using it becomes unconcerned with consequences. If Rumplestiltskin had not tried to absorb the fairies' magic, the creature would not have come out of the hat."

"You were still in the Enchanted Forest when Grandpa first brought magic here. We didn't have as many problems before then."

"But everyone here was cursed," Cora countered. "Waking up to the wider world always makes you more aware of the problems that exist within it, but that doesn't mean you should stay asleep. Or cursed, in this case."

Their conversation was disrupted when an antique-looking car pulled up next to them. Henry and Cora turned their attention towards the two women who were getting out.

"So this is Storybrooke?" said the woman on the driver's side. She was tall with angular features, and her hair was white on one side and black on another. She wore expensive-looking jewelry and wore a short, fur coat. "I really don't see the appeal, darling."

"Let's not forget that you don't have a mansion to go back to, anymore." Cora recognized the second voice instantly. "It's better than aimlessly wandering the woods of Long Island."

"Ursula?" Cora jumped to her feet, eyes wide.

Ursula whirled around, frowning. "Cora. I had no idea you were still alive. I guess the Dark One meant it when he said that villains come here for second chances."

"You mean this is Cora?" the other woman asked. " _That_ Cora?"

"I don't believe we've met," Cora stepped towards Ursula's companion. "I'm Cora Mills."

"Cruella de Vil, darling," Cruella said, offering a bony hand to shake. "And I must say, I'm a fan of your work."

"Cruella de Vil? You're real?" Henry asked.

Cruella scowled at the boy. "I am real, and you're rude. Cora, I'm surprised that you've taken to using street urchins as your slaves."

Cora drew herself up into a defensive posture. "Henry is my grandson."

Ursula laughed. "Henry? Ha! I hope she treats you better than she did the last Henry, boy."

"Why are you here, Ursula?" Cora asked coldly.

Ursula pursed her lips. "We helped your little girl get rid of the Chernabog, and in exchange, she allowed us in. We're both looking for a fresh start."

Cora raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Well, then, you can start by getting yourselves rooms at Granny's. Her diner is right over there. She can assist you."

"I look forward to catching up, Cora," Ursula gave a sarcastic smile. "Let's go, Cruella."

The pair headed towards Granny's.

"How do you and Ursula know each other?" Henry asked.

"We knew each other a long time ago." Cora replied. "Let's go home."

* * *

 **THE ENCHANTED FOREST, MANY YEARS AGO**

Cora's lower back ached from dragging her flour cart all day. She had just dropped off the order for King Xavier's palace, and she had one more stop to make: _The Salty Salmon_ , an inn by the port, three miles from the castle.

She kept her eyes forward, ignoring the leers of the sailors, fishermen, and more unsavory sorts who frequented the port town.

"Late as usual," the innkeeper's wife snapped as Cora rolled up. "I would try being a bit more punctual if my livelihood depended on deliveries."

"Sorry," Cora said, hefting three, heavy sacks of flour by the door of the inn.

The innkeeper's wife clicked her tongue and gave Cora a small purse of ten silver coins.

"It's fifteen," Cora said, counting the coins.

"You were late, so it's ten." The woman went back inside.

Cora was too tired to argue. She led her now-empty cart across town to a derelict, unused dock and sat on one of the rickety boards at the end. One of the few pleasures she had in life was visiting the docks and staring out at the sea. The vast scope of it all made her problems seem small, though it did not do much to soothe her aching feet.

Cora heard a groaning noise and quickly wrote it off as being her stomach. This proved incorrect when the rotted board on which she sat snapped, plunging her into the bay. Cora panicked as the saltwater surrounded her. She did not know how to swim.

She tried flailing her already-exhausted limbs, but it was no good. Cora began to close her eyes, waiting for the sweet release of death. Before she could make her final piece, something strong and slimy wrapped itself around her waist, and she felt herself moving upwards through the water. When she surfaced, she began sputtering and coughing for air.

"You should really know better than to sit in such a dangerous place away from help," said a sarcastic voice. "You're lucky I'm in a helpful mood today."

"Ha!" Cora glumly interjected. "You'd be about the first one." She looked at her waist, and was surprised to see that a thick, green tentacle was holding her aloft. "Would you mind putting me down?"

Cora was gently placed on a sturdier part of the dock and turned to face her rescuer.

A beautiful woman (or something that resembled a woman) in a green gown was standing (or so it seemed) on the water. On her head was a tall miter that matched her dress.

"Thanks, I guess," Cora said.

"Is that any way to address the Ursula, Queen of the Sea?" the woman asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Apologies, your majesty," Cora said, curtseying sarcastically.

"At least she knows how to curtsey," Ursula said aloud. "So did you fall in, or did you jump?"

"I fell," Cora stated, "But today would have been a good day to jump."

"Life has you down?"

"You try running a mill yourself, delivering all of the flour yourself, and having to deal with a lazy, drunken father."

Ursula chuckled. "I know a thing or two about terrible fathers. Take it from me: you have to take control of your own life, regardless of fathers. Make the mill your own. Get rid of him."

Cora rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to work in the mill my entire life. I plan to do much more than that."

Ursula gave a hearty laugh. "And she has spirit! What's your name, girl?"

"Cora."

"Well, Cora, you can come and complain to me any time. Catch!" She threw a sand dollar into the air, and Cora caught it. "Next time you're near the sea, tap on it three times, and I will come to you. We women who are running the show need to stick together, don't we?"

Cora smiled. She did not remember the last time she had done that. "I suppose we do, your majesty."

"Call me Ursula."

"Alright, Ursula."

Ursula reached a tentacle up to the dock and used it to pat Cora on the shoulder. "Keep your head up. Your day will come."

* * *

Regina Mills entered her house late that night and saw a dim light coming from the living room.

"Is that you, Regina?"

"Yes, mother!"

"Come in here."

Regina entered the living room to see her mother sitting in an armchair with her arms crossed.

"I met your new friends today."

"Oh, not you too," Regina rolled her eyes. "Mary Margaret and David weren't happy with me either. At least Emma agreed with me. If we were allowed to seek redemption, why shouldn't other villains be allowed to do so?"

"Of course they should be allowed to," Cora said. "I just wish you would have told me before Ursula came up to Henry and I on the street."

"You know Ursula?" Regina asked.

"It's a long story," Cora said quickly. "These are things that you need to talk to me about."

Regina scowled. "I'm sorry, Mother, but I wasn't aware that I needed your permission to make all of my mayoral decisions."

"Don't be ridiculous, dear," Cora said, her eyes glinting warningly in the lamplight. "I should have been told."

"It's been a long day. We can discuss this later." Regina stomped out of the room and up to bed.

Cora went to her own bedroom, crossing to her bedside table. She opened her jewelry box, gently moving aside many necklaces, earrings, and bracelets until she found a brittle, old sand dollar, which she removed. She held it up to eye level, full of remembrance.

She thought back on her many years of friendship with Ursula, right up to how it had ended. Ursula had been too polite at their reunion. She and Cruella were definitely up to something.

Cora closed her hand around the sand dollar. "What is your game, old friend?" she wondered.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading this latest chapter! If you enjoyed it, pleased follow, favorite, and review!


	9. What Friends Are For

Cora's Scrapbook, Chapter Nine: What Friends Are For

Cora reveals her past with Ursula. Mother Superior gives Cora her first proper lesson in light magic. Marco's conflict with Regina threatens to dampen his relationship with Cora. Cora has an unexpected encounter with an old friend.

Author's Note: This chapter takes place during the events of "Unforgiven." We're headed for some interesting drama in the back half of Season Five. Thank you for reading, and please enjoy!

Characters:

Cora Mills

Regina Mills

Ursula

Mother Superior

Marco

Emma Swan

* * *

Regina Mills awoke to a deep, male voice declaring, "Delicious," so emphatically that it was almost unsettling. She sat up in bed to see Cora sitting in the armchair in the corner of her bedroom swiping on her cell phone.

"Good morning, Mother," she said groggily.

Cora looked up from her game. "Good morning, Regina. Henry downloaded this candy game onto my phone. It's quite enthralling."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I hear it's even better when you turn the sound off. Or did you want to wake me up?"

Cora smiled deviously and locked her phone, putting it in the pocket of her pajama pants. "I find that tapping a sleeping person on the shoulder is both tedious and unsubtle. Anyway, now that you're awake, I thought we could have a chat. I did not like how we left things last night."

Regina folded her arms. "Am I in for a lecture on how I should regulate Storybrooke's borders?"

"No. I thought I would explain about Ursula," Cora responded.

"Wow," Regina raised her eyebrows. "That didn't take long."

Cora matched her daughter's bemused expression. "I have no interest in being secretive. Would you prefer that I keep everything I know to myself out of pride and let it all come out when it's too late so that you're annoyed that I didn't share relevant information beforehand?"

"I mean, that is the way we normally do things around here," Regina said.

"I know," Cora said, "But I am choosing to be direct so that you know there is nothing sinister afoot."

"So there's nothing sinister about your past with Ursula?" Regina narrowed her eyes. "Mother, we were both pretty terrible for a very long time. Do you really expect me to believe that there's nothing unpleasant at all?"

"Our parting was unpleasant, that's all," Cora said. "Ursula was my friend for a long time, and then she wasn't. It had more to do with me than it did with her. I first met her not long after Zelena was born. She saved my life. It was before I met Rumplestiltskin, so I did not have magic yet. Later, when I did have magic, it was nice to have someone on my level to confide in."

"I had a similar friendship with Maleficent for a time," Regina said. "I ruined it when I took the Dark Curse from her and trapped her under the library in dragon-form. So what did you do to mess things up with Ursula?"

Cora looked away darkly.

* * *

THE ENCHANTED FOREST, MANY YEARS AGO

Cora stood on the beach with an air of dark triumph, darker even than the midnight sky. No stars shone, but the moonlight illuminated her in a ghostly glow. The cold sea-breeze ruffled the folds of her black cloak. She reached into her left pocket and drew out a weathered sand dollar, tapping it three times.

The waves intensified, but Cora ignored them. She walked ten feet back and waved her gloved hand, conjuring a tasteful table for two with tea and tarts.

The largest wave yet crashed upon the shore, and from its foam, Ursula emerged, stepping onto land in her traditional green gown.

"I know it's late," Cora said. "But I need to celebrate, and you know how dull Henry is."

"What are friends for?" Ursula laughed, embracing her old friend and kissing her on both cheeks. Taking a seat, she asked, "What are we celebrating?"

"My ultimate victory," Cora giggled evilly, pouring a steaming cup of tea for Ursula.

"I thought that your ultimate victory would be your revenge on that dreadful Eva," Ursula said. "You already accomplished that."

"I killed her, yes." Cora nonchalantly bit into one of the apple tarts from the silver platter in the middle of the table. "But now, I'm going to overwrite her completely."

Ursula was intrigued. "Are you going to marry Leopold?"

Cora laughed. "No, there isn't much point to that now. I wanted to be queen for a long time, but it doesn't allow me the flexibility that I need for all of my studies and works. No, Regina will be queen."

"Does Regina want to be queen?" Ursula asked.

"Regina has no idea what she wants. She will thank me later. The king has already proposed to her."

Ursula laughed. "You really are remarkable, Cora. I won't even ask how you managed that."

"Oh, it's like always, my dear. Right place, right time." Cora sipped her tea. "It may shock you to learn that the wedding was almost in jeopardy, but I've seen to that."

"Did she try to run away?" Ursula asked.

"Oh, she tried to do more than that," Cora said darkly. "She tried to elope."

"Your Regina?!"

"With the stable boy, no less. She claimed that she loved him, and that she would not choose Leopold over him."

Ursula gave a grim smile. "Let me guess- memory potion like that time with Zelena? Since you have that convenient spring near your estate."

"Not this time," Cora's eyes glittered coldly. "No, I couldn't risk him being a threat later on."

"You killed him?!" Ursula asked.

"Don't act so shocked, Ursula. You weren't shocked when I killed Eva."

"Eva had it coming to her," Ursula said. "A stable boy is not a threat. Not to you, Cora. When Regina finds out, she's going to rebel against you even more. How do you plan to tell her?"

"Regina was there when I crushed his heart," Cora said calmly. "I told her that love is weakness and that power should be her goal."

Ursula put down her teacup. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Cora put down her cup as well. "I have ensured my family's place in history. I have ensured that my daughter will have a better life than I could have ever imagined for myself. I have done what every good parent does."

"You took away her greatest joy in life," Ursula said. "Exactly like my father did to me. I can't believe that you would be just like him."

Cora scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Your father wanted to keep you down. I am making my daughter the queen."

"And who will be the power behind the throne?" Ursula asked. "She'll still be under your thumb, won't she?"

Cora barely concealed an ambitious smile.

Ursula stood up. "When she overpowers you and shuts you out, you'll know I was right."

"Regina would never shut me out. She relies on me for everything."

"You're a fool, Cora!" Ursula spat. "Regina may become queen, but you will never have what you want. I've been wrong to be your friend for all of this time."

"Love is weakness, Ursula," Cora said, also rising from her seat. "I don't need you."

Ursula gave Cora the most disappointed look she had ever received. "Don't call me again." Lightning crackled on the horizon as she walked back into the sea.

* * *

"So I wasn't the only one who lost someone the night you killed Daniel."

"I wouldn't compare my loss to what I did to you," Cora said slowly. "I blustered at the time, but I did miss her. I had no one I could really talk to after that. You hated me, and things were never warm between your father and I."

"Ursula wasn't wicked though?" Regina asked.

Cora smiled sadly. "Not like us. Not by a long shot. She was hurt throughout her life, and she was not one of the heroes. She could be dangerous. And at the same time, I always felt that she needed someone to care for."

Regina nodded. "That seems to have become Cruella."

"She is unknown to me," Cora said. "What do you know of her?"

"Not a lot," Regina said. "I only met her a few times in the Enchanted Forest, and she was a nuisance more than anything else. Her magic only extends to controlling animals. I don't know much about who she is or where she came from."

"One thing we know for certain," Cora said, rising from her chair. "They didn't just show up for no reason. They must have some kind of agenda here in Storybrooke. Ursula isn't destructive herself, but she has a tendency to enable bad behavior, like she did when I killed Eva."

"Let's have breakfast, and then we'll see what we can find out," Regina said.

* * *

"I'm impressed by your honesty," Mother Superior said. "I don't mind saying it Cora. I don't know that I could have brought myself to be transparent."

Cora waved the comment away. "It really isn't that serious."

The two were strolling the grounds of the Storybrooke Convent. The building itself was always bustling with busy fairies, but it was always quiet and peaceful outside.

"Now can we get back to light magic?"

Mother Superior drew her wand from the right pocket of her blue coat. "Be very careful with this."

Cora admired the lightweight wand. "Different from the one I own for sure."

"Concentrate on that thistle," Mother Superior said, pointing to a thistle in a nearby petunia bed. "Concentrate your calm and goodness and love, then point the wand towards the thistle. I want you to turn it into a rose."

Cora closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She thought of her redemption. She thought of the kindness of all of her friends in Storybrooke. She thought of her love of Regina and Henry. She pointed the wand, and it began to glow.

Other images came unbidden into her mind. Breaking Rumplestiltskin's heart outside of King Xavier's castle. Crushing Daniel's heart. Tearing Will Scarlett and Anastasia apart. Ursula walking away on the beach. Zelena's body crumbling into dust in that lonely prison cell.

"Stop!" Mother Superior shouted.

The thistle had grown to five times its original size, and the bristles had grown visibly sharper.

"I'm sorry," Cora said, handing the wand to the fairy. "I can see the good. I can feel it. My heart still has a lot of baggage from all of the things I've done."

"You have done a lot," Mother Superior quipped, before continuing solemnly. "This isn't something that happens overnight. And trust me, you don't want to use fairy magic until you are completely ready. Bad things have happened with that before. You have to forgive yourself before it will work as intended."

"That will take time," Cora said glumly. "As you put it, I have done a lot. At least I'm not completely helpless." She waved her hand, engulfing the thistle in a cloud of purple smoke. It returned to its original size.

"Mother Superior!" exclaimed a voice from across the lawn.

Cora and Mother Superior spun around to see Marco hurrying across the lawn.

"Marco!" Mother Superior replied. "What's the matter?"

"I need to know if there's any way to restore Pinocchio's memories from when he was August."

Mother Superior frowned. "I'm sorry, but Pinocchio isn't that man anymore. My spell should have wiped those memories."

Marco turned to Cora. "Then tell your daughter to stay away from my son. She has nothing to gain from him." He started to walk away.

Out of habit, Cora dematerialized into a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared in front of Marco, startling the already furious handyman.

"Get out of my way, Cora!" He pushed past her.

"Marco, wait!" Cora instantly regretted her use of magic. "At least tell me what happened!"

Marco turned around. "Your daughter all but threatened my son, trying to get him to talk about the story book and her happy ending. If that's what she really thinks she deserves, she wouldn't treat an innocent child like that."

Cora's nostrils flared. "What she thinks she deserves? If that's what you think of my daughter, then what must you think of me?!"

Marco turned a violent shade of red. He raised a finger in the air to say something, but clearly thought better of it and stormed off.

Mother Superior hurried to Cora's side. "It's a misunderstanding, I'm sure," she said.

"Oh, no." Cora said. "I understood perfectly."

* * *

Cora rubbed her temples at her desk in the police office. She had retreated there to find some peace and quiet. With David and Mary Margaret purportedly chasing after Ursula and Cruella, she knew that she could go without risking a "hope speech," as she and Regina often called Mary Margaret's advice sessions. She couldn't believe that things had exploded so rapidly with Marco, and she knew that she couldn't speak with Regina right away or risk another blow up.

The sound of booted footsteps interrupted her reverie.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hello, Emma."

The sheriff sat down at a chair across from Cora's desk.

"I'm guessing you heard what happened with Pinocchio."

"In no uncertain terms," Cora muttered darkly. "I don't think Marco and I will be speaking much for a while."

"If it's any consolation, I know Regina wanted to go and apologize to him," Emma offered.

Cora smiled weakly. "Hopefully that will prevent any further discord. Anyway, hoping for any kind of ending is ridiculous."

Emma frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Look at our family," Cora said. "When I was a young woman, Eva stole Leopold from me and ruined my life. That's where my story truly began, but the fact that I'm sitting and talking to Leopold's granddaughter whose mother became my own daughter's stepdaughter shows that none of it ever ends. There are new beginnings along the way, as well as some stories that end. It seems like whatever story I had with Marco will end because of today. If he thinks that Regina doesn't deserve happiness after what she's done, what must he think of me?"

"Do you love him?" Emma asked.

Cora pondered the question. "I don't know yet. We have had a few pleasant times together. He has been kind and considerate. He can make me smile. I think you can relate to that situation."

Emma visibly clammed up. Cora chuckled. "Do you love Hook?"

"I guess it's like you said," Emma said. "I don't know yet. Maybe. But I do know that Hook and I have battled before. You and Marco had words. Hook and I had swords."

"I remember," Cora said. "I was there."

Emma grimaced as she remembered the day that Cora tried to rip out her heart in the Enchanted Forest. "I guess, in both cases, if it's meant to be, it will be. Anyway, don't be too rough on Regina."

"I'll try not to be."

* * *

It was late, and the sickle moon shone high in the night sky. Cora sat on a bench in Storybrooke Central Park, looking out over the pond in the center of the park. After her conversation with Emma, she had gone to have a quiet dinner at the convent with Mother Superior. She would discuss Marco with Regina, but she still needed time on her own. She would not soon forget the fiery rage in Marco's eyes outside of the convent.

 _I have not been lucky in love_ , Cora thought.

Jonathan had left her for dead.

Leopold escaped her grasp.

Her marriage to Henry had been a politically motivated sham.

And she had broken Rumplestiltskin's heart.

Whatever the situation was to be with Marco, it seemed destined for a similar crash and burn.

"Fancy running into you here, dearie."

The hairs on the back of Cora's neck stood straight up. "Impossible. You can't be here."

"And yet," said Mr. Gold, sitting on the bench next to her, "here I am."

Cora reached into her coat pocket to snatch up her cell phone, but Gold magically immobilized her arm.

"Don't speak. Just listen. I need your help, Cora. You understand hearts better than any sorceress in all the realms. And I have a problem with mine."

The Dark One reached into his chest and magically withdrew his black, luminescent heart.

"The darkness is consuming the last of who I am. Soon, Rumplestiltskin will be gone. I need to stop it from taking me over."

"What about True Love's Kiss?" Cora asked.

"Belle doesn't love me right now," Gold responded. "That option isn't open to me. I told Ursula and Cruella that we could find the Author in Storybrooke and that he could give us our happy endings."

Cora scoffed. "Don't tell me that you're chasing a happy ending as well."

Gold chuckled. "It can be a powerful motivator for some people. People always hope that they will finally be out of the woods."

"You and I are more realistic than that," Cora said. "As for your heart, there is nothing I can do. Removing darkness from a heart is beyond my skill. Even if I could, you betrayed my trust and the trust of everyone in Storybrooke. Why should I help you? And what makes you think I won't go straight to Belle and have her command you to leave?"

Mr. Gold gave one of his trademark, sinister smiles. Cora knew better than anyone what that meant. _He has leverage_.

"How much do you value your offspring?"

Cora scowled. "You wouldn't dare threaten your grandson's mother."

Gold smiled even more broadly. "Oh, I wasn't talking about Regina."

"Zelena is dead, most likely by your hand," Cora spat. "You can't hurt her anymore."

The Dark One laughed. "You're right. I did try to kill Zelena, but once again, she proved more powerful than any of us anticipated."

"My daughter is alive?" The dark presence that Cora had felt during the Spell of Shattered Sight seemed clear.

"Alive and well. Lucky for her, after the Snow Queen's spell. She would have frozen to death if not for Regina's intervention. It's no wonder that Robin couldn't break the curse."

Cora gasped. "Zelena was Marian the whole time?"

Gold nodded. "She and I have reached a truce with each other. She has Robin Hood in New York, which should keep Regina from interfering with my plans."

"If you and Zelena have called a truce with each other, threatening her for my silence will neutralize your leverage on Regina."

Mr. Gold reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and withdrew a vial that glittered with white light. "A remnant of Ingrid's curse. All I have to do is mix this with your blood to curse you and your relatives. You, Regina, and Zelena will all fight to the death, which would be a very interesting contest to watch. Is that really the kind of family reunion you want?"

A frustrated tear rolled down Cora's cheek. "I thought you had changed, Rumple, but I see you are as dark as ever."

"Don't give me that, Cora. You have always known who I am. Better than anyone. That is why I need your help. These other witches? Third rate. I would trade a hundred of each of them to have your power at my disposal."

"I refuse to be at anyone's disposal, as you may recall," Cora said coldly. "I acknowledge that you have the upper hand this time, and I will not hinder you. However, I will not join your coven. Not unless you want to raise the suspicions of the Charmings and my daughter. I am sure that you don't want to face the Savior."

Mr. Gold contemplated this. "You may have a point. But you will keep my secrets, and you will keep your daughter (and the Charmings) out of my way. No harm will come to anyone who stays out of my way."

"When all of this is over, I want Zelena to return to Storybrooke," Cora said. "If she's still alive, there is still hope that we can be a family."

Gold smiled a small, genuine smile this time. "As someone who has been through a similar situation with a child, I agree to help you if I can." He stood from the bench and strode towards the woods. "After all," he said emphatically, "What are old friends for?"

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of Cora's Scrapbook. If so, please follow, favorite, and review! Thank you for reading!


	10. Transformation Spells and Night Visitors

Cora's Scrapbook, Chapter Ten: Transformation Spells and Night Visitors

Regina goes undercover with the Queens of Darkness, leaving the matter of her confrontation with Marco unresolved with Cora. Snow and Charming seek help. Henry

Author's Note: This chapter takes place during the events of "Enter the Dragon." I know it has been a long wait, and I thank you for your patience. Thank you for reading, and please enjoy!

Characters:

Cora Mills

Regina Mills

Mary Margaret Blanchard

David Nolan

Ursula

Maleficent

Cruella de Vil

Henry Mills

Mother Superior

Marco

* * *

Cora sat in the living room of the mayoral manse on Mifflin Street reading a copy of _The Help_. When she returned from her unexpected meeting with Gold, she had intended to have it out with Regina only to find her daughter not at home. She was taking the opportunity to clear her brain after the shocking revelations about Gold's return and Zelena still being alive (not to mention the all-too-fresh wounds inflicted by Marco's outburst).

Frantic pounding on the front door disrupted her tranquility, and she rose with a frown to see who it was. Cora opened the door to reveal a disturbed looking Mary Margaret and David.

"Thank heavens, Cora!" Mary Margaret exclaimed pushing past her into the entranceway.

"By all means, come in," Cora said sarcastically.

"We need your help," David said. "Maleficent is back. Regina is going to infiltrate their group."

Cora pursed her lips. "This is the first I am hearing of this, but Regina can handle herself. She is more powerful than any of the three of them. And trust me; Ursula won't let her come to any harm. Not any serious harm, anyway."

"You know Ursula?" Mary Margaret asked.

For the next few minutes, Cora explained her past friendship with the Sea Witch. "So you see," she concluded, "Ursula is not truly a villain. She just doesn't have great taste in friends, myself being one of them. Maleficent, on the other hand, is more complicated. I have only ever encountered her once, when I took her spell book from her many years ago. I know that she has something of a friendship with Regina. Other than that, I have no idea what she could possibly want."

The Charmings exchanged a dark look. "I think we may know," David said.

Cora sat down in a nearby armchair. "Well, now you have to tell me."

"First," Mary Margaret began, "You have to promise not to tell Emma."

"Done."

"We caused Maleficent to lose her child," David said.

Cora's jaw dropped. "You did what?"

Mary Margaret was careful in her response. Cora had done many terrible (probably worse) things in the past, but she and David needed Cora on their side, and annoying her was not a desirable course of action. "It was a mistake. We moved Emma's potential for darkness into Maleficent's egg and sent it through a portal to this world. That's how Ursula and Cruella got stuck here."

"I know what it is to do horrible things to ensure a good future for one's child," Cora said. "It doesn't make it right, but I do understand. However, I don't think you are here for my understanding. So what help do you need from me?"

Mary Margaret and David exchanged a look.

"Emma knows that there is something we are not telling her," David said. "Mary Margaret and I are not her favorite people in the world right now. Is there any way that you can talk to her? Bring her around a bit?"

Cora narrowed her eyes. "So you want me to give a classic, 'You have no idea how lucky you are that your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming' speech? What makes you think that Emma will listen to me?"

"You work together," Mary Margaret said.

"You've wrestled with the darkness and won," David added.

"I also don't give speeches about hope," Cora put in.

"This is true," Mary Margaret said, choosing to ignore the snipe.

"If my daughter is busy pretending to be a Queen of Darkness, it will be a great distraction," Cora reasoned.

"Thank you, Cora," David said, awkwardly patting her shoulder before walking towards the door.

"You're the best!" Mary Margaret gave her a thumbs up before following her husband from the living room and from the house.

* * *

The police car blazed in the park. Maleficent, in dragon form, made low swooping dives to continually torch the overturned vehicle. Cruella sat on a nearby picnic table and applauded the scene drunkenly.

"Wonderful, darling!"

Regina, giving her best Evil Queen grimace, stood about thirty feet away.

"You know you don't have to do this right?" came a voice from over her shoulder.

Regina turned to see Ursula standing behind her. "This feels good. This is who I really am."

Ursula smirked. "No, it's not. It's who your mother is. When she was a young woman, Cora would have loved to let loose like this. You can't hide your conscience from me. I know you're undercover, and it's fine."

Regina looked from side to side, speaking quietly. "Do they know?"

"Cruella? If she does, she doesn't care. Besides, I don't think she's in a philosophical mood. I don't know if anyone ever really knows with Maleficent. I gather you two were old friends."

"Like you and mother?"

Ursula smiled grimly. "Cora and I have our differences, but I like to think that she would still try to violently kill me if I let anything happen to you."

"You'd be surprised at how much she has changed," Regina said quickly. "She told me about what happened between you after she killed Daniel. We didn't know each other then, but I'm glad that you tried to tell her it was a mistake. She never listened to my father, and I think you were the closest thing that she ever had to a good influence before she got her heart back."

Ursula laughed. "Calling me a good influence is overstating it. I'm glad that Cora has her heart again. And it seems like the two of you have improved your relationship. However, I think it is a mistake for you to be here with us."

Regina leaned in conspiratorially. "What is their plan?"

"To win back all of our happy endings."

"No offense, but none of you have the power for something like that. What is your secret?"

Ursula looked gravely into her eyes. "I really can't tell you that. And we can't have a conversation like this again. I won't blow your cover. I will do the best that I can to keep you safe, but know that you might not like what you find if you continue down this path."

Regina fixed Ursula with a determined look. "Well, now I have to keep going."

"Ursula, darling!" Cruella called. "I'm feeling a tad peckish! Fetch some fish out of the lake so we can roast it on this glorious fire!"

Ursula and Regina exchanged a slightly sarcastic look.

"I didn't hear you say please!" Ursula snarked, stepping towards the lake.

* * *

"Ms. Blanchard?" Henry asked. He always addressed her as a teacher while in school.

"Yes, Henry?" Mary Margaret answered. She had chosen to wear a black pantsuit with a red shirt for school today, and she was erasing the blackboard in her classroom before leaving.

"I have a few questions about your lesson today."

Mary Margaret inclined her head to look at Henry. "Such as?"

"How do to inner workings of a flour mill have to do with _To Kill a Mockingbird_?"

"They don't," Mary Margaret smiled simply. "But that was our lesson for today. I gave you all a break from reading."

Henry narrowed his eyes. "I thought that Atticus was finally going to teach Jem and Scout how to kill mockingbirds. When does that happen?"

"In a few chapters," Mary Margaret said. "You'll see."

Henry laughed. "The next time that you're planning on impersonating Mary Margaret, you should make sure that you read the book that you are supposed to be teaching. Atticus would never tell his kids to kill a mockingbird."

Mary Margaret was engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. When it cleared, Cora was standing there in the same outfit. "Was I really that obvious?"

"You weren't that obvious, Grandma. You introduced yourself as Mrs. Charming at the beginning of class, you asked us to take out our abacuses during math, and you talked about flour mills for forty minutes during English. You did better than a lot of other substitute teachers."

"Okay, so my Mary Margaret needs a bit of work," Cora said.

"Where is she?" Henry asked.

"She needed a day off. As you know, Maleficent has returned to life, no thanks to Ursula and Cruella, and she and your grandfather are troubled. I offered to take her place for the day."

"Can you just tell me what's going on?" Henry asked. "My moms are too busy, and whenever I ask David and Mary Margaret, they give non-answers and scuttle off to a corner to mutter to each other."

"I can give you some information," Cora said, sitting behind Mary Margaret's desk. "Regina is going undercover with Maleficent, Ursula, and Cruella. Mary Margaret and David are concerned because they have bad blood with all three of them, so they are concerned about what they might do to the family."

Henry shook his head. "No. There's more to this. Whenever they fought someone before, whether it was Regina, Pan, Zelena, you (no offense), they didn't mutter in a corner together. There is something that they are not telling me."

Cora sighed. "You're right. But it isn't my place to have that conversation with you. Mary Margaret and David need to deal with this in their own time."

"Why can't this family be normal?" Henry sulked.

"Even if we weren't who we were, no family is normal, Henry. The irony is that the family not being normal is the only thing normal about families. Let's go home. We'll order a pizza."

Henry was not content to be bought off with pizza, but he followed Cora out of the classroom anyway.

* * *

The pizza had been delicious, and Cora and Henry were in front of the television in the living room watching _Jeopardy_. Henry was starting to feel drowsy when there was a knock on the front door.

"Twice in twenty-four hours," Cora muttered to herself as she walked towards the door, expecting Mary Margaret and David yet again. She was surprised to see Mother Superior… with Marco.

"Cora, where is Regina?" Mother Superior asked quickly.

"She hasn't been home this evening," Cora replied.

"She took my boy," Marco said quietly, not meeting Cora's eye.

Cora's heart sank. "When?" she asked.

"Less than an hour ago," Mother Superior replied. "We need to find them. We know she's with the Queens of Darkness."

"You two watch Henry," Cora said, reaching into her pocket and withdrawing an old sand dollar. "I'll find them." She vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

"And when she returns with your son," Mother Superior rounded on Marco, "You will take back your harsh words from the convent the other day."

She ushered him into the living room with Henry.

"Hey, Blue," Henry said from the couch. "Sorry you have to babysit me. As if I need it."

Marco chuckled at this show of teenage attitude. "They grow up so fast," he remarked to Mother Superior.

"You have no idea," Mother Superior chuckled.

* * *

Cora stood on the Storybrooke dock and tapped the sand dollar three times.

Nothing happened.

She tapped it again, and there was still no sign of Ursula.

"I suppose the enchantment has worn off," she muttered to herself. She turned to leave, resolving herself to use a locator spell to find Ursula.

"You rang?" came a voice from behind her.

"I did," Cora replied without turning around.

"Well?" Ursula asked. "Is this you coming here to reconcile with me?"

"I know that you and the others are conspiring with Rumplestiltskin," Cora said flatly. "I know that my daughter is with you, and I know that you all had her kidnap Pinocchio."

"So you came to fight." Ursula sat down on a nearby bench with her arms crossed.

"Not necessarily," Cora stood across from her. "First, I came to ascertain why you of all people have taken up with the Dark One. Second, I want you to turn over Regina and Pinocchio to me."

"Regina knows that we are working for Rumple as of a few minutes ago," Ursula said. "Which is going to make her leaving difficult. He has some kind of leverage over her, though I don't think she knows it yet."

"Rumple has leverage over me too," Cora said. "Zelena, my other daughter, is alive, and if I betray him, he's going to force her, Regina and me to kill each other if I hinder him."

"Which is why I really didn't think we would have to resort to this."

Cora rolled her eyes. "You really think I would be able to recognize a transformation spell."

"From a lesser practitioner," Mr. Gold said, sitting where Ursula had been a second ago.

Cora sighed in resignation and sat next to her former teacher. "So what happens now?"

"Call me a sentimental old fool, but I really don't want to hurt you yet," Gold said. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No."

"Good," he said. "Then you technically haven't hindered me, and I don't have to follow through on my earlier threat."

"But you're not going to let me walk away?"

Gold smiled, but his eyes almost looked sad. "I need to make sure that you stay out of my way until my plans are complete." He withdrew an apple from his coat pocket.

Cora's eyes dimmed as she understood. "A sleeping curse?"

"Regina will wake you when it's time. You'll be safely asleep in your bed."

"You're not going to hurt Regina? Or Zelena?"

"Not if I can avoid it," the Dark One said. "Not unless they try to get in my way."

"And there's no way I can make you change your mind?" Cora asked.

"Not this time. I am truly sorry, Cora."

Cora took the apple from Gold. "My daughters are resourceful. They will do fine without my help. I'm more concerned about Belle."

"Belle?" Gold raised his eyebrows.

"I just don't see how your relationship recovers from all of this deception and subterfuge. And where will she be then? People know you love her, Rumple. People will use her as a weapon against you."

Gold's tone became quiet and menacing. "If you are threatening Belle-"

"I would never hurt Belle," Cora said. "Belle is my friend. She has nothing to fear from me. However, not everyone is as principled as I am."

Gold relaxed. "If only they were."

"Tell my daughter I tried to help her." Cora raised the apple to her mouth.

"Goodbye for now, Cora," Gold said.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If so, please follow, favorite, and review!


End file.
